


Interruptions

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby Brooks Jr. has only one thing on his mind, his partner-the hero Wild Tiger. When Barnaby makes a confession, Tiger is unable to respond and the two can't seem to connect. Meanwhile, in secret, another NEXT is watching the duo, waiting for their moment to inject themselves into the world of HeroTV. Barnaby doesn't think he can handle hearing the truth from Tiger's mouth and Tiger just can't handle another interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second T&B work. I'm still a newbie, so please excuse the very lax timeline. This story is meant to take place after Jake's death and it totally ignores the 'one minute power' development. I also refer to Fire Emblem with the genderfluid pronouns they/their. This is not because they are homosexual, it is because in Japanese they refer to themselves as male and female. Take pity on this writer and don't get after me.

Barnaby Brooks Jr.’s eyes opened slowly. He groaned, striking the bedside alarm clock with one of his pillows. It was morning already. He rolled onto his stomach, exhaling into the sheets sleepily. A few minutes later a second alarm sounded and with a great, moody huff he pushed himself out of bed.

He shuffled into the restroom, the tile cold beneath his bare feet. He looked at his reflection, pulling his long, blonde hair back.  He examined his face, turning his head from side to side.  In a few hours he would be standing in front of a crowd of over one hundred people. Reporters from every media outlet would start hitting him with a barrage of questions.

He dropped his arms and stepped into the shower. He turned the hot faucet all the way to the left, ignoring the cold water completely. He stood beneath the steaming water, letting it burn down his back. He closed his eyes, his body was sore from the night before.

A group of NEXT had taken hostages at the mall. They made a bunch of ludicrous demands and HeroTV got its ratings. Barnaby laughed, remembering Tiger’s mishap from the night before. He ended up falling sixty stories onto a trailer pulling twelve brand new Mercedes convertibles. He wasn’t hurt, but the camera captured his priceless expression of horror. Barnaby laughed out loud, covering his mouth.

“Dumbass.” Barnaby muttered to himself, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle the silly grin on his face. Tiger had been so embarrassed afterward. His dark skin was stained pink, even the tips of his ears. The old man had actually pouted. Barnaby wiped his face with water, trying to wash away his own stupid expression.

Wild Tiger. Even the name made Barnaby react in odd ways. His heart began to pound, harder, faster. He swallowed heavily, pushing his palm against the slick wall of the shower. He shook his wet hair, a shudder traveling down his spine and settling in his groin.

Barnaby wrestled with his guilt. Should he or shouldn’t he?  A few seconds later Barnaby stopped thinking all together. His hand snaked down his stomach slowly. He bit down on his lip, imagining Tiger in the shower at work. He imagined Tiger’s beautiful, smooth nakedness. He had seen it many times, to be honest, in the course of working together. But how he imagined Tiger and how he remembered Tiger were very different.

He imagined Tiger sopping wet, his dark hair parting ever-so-slightly over his amber eyes. His cheeks were flushed. His voice was raw and raspy and loud. Oh, God. He imagined him turning around, his hands gripping the partitions of the cheap, generic locker room shower. He imagined that perfect, round ass. It would be covered in droplets of water…

Barnaby’s hand moved faster, his hand becoming slicker with every motion. He growled, biting down on his lip. He closed his eyes again. He imagined Tiger in his shower, in his home. He imagined Tiger pressed up against the glass door. He imagined pumping into Tiger. Over and over and over again. He imagined Tiger crying out, spilling his seed over the glass.

And then Barnaby’s body seized up. He groaned, his hand slowing down until he eventually stopped pumping. He rinsed his hand without looking and bowed his head. The guilt had returned. He leaned forward spinning the cold water on full blast.

* * *

 

“Thank you for your time. There will be no further questions. Our heroes must return to work.”

“Barnaby! Barnaby! Over here!”

“Barnaby! Over here, Brooks!”

“Barnaby Brooks, Jr. I’m Cynthia Cox from Channel Six, do you-”

“Barnaby! Barnaby! We have a question!”

“Wild Tiger,” the man spoke quietly, attracting Tiger’s attention almost instantly.  His eyes met Tiger’s and Tiger paused, hesitating before climbing into the sidecar. The reporter lifted his recorder and pushed it toward Tiger with a smile.  “What’s it like to be Barnaby Brooks’ sidekick?”

“Tch.” Tiger clicked his tongue irritably. “I have no idea.” Tiger turned, sliding into the sidecar and preparing to lower the faceplate of his helmet.

“Wild Tiger!” the man called again, more loudly this time. “Do you think you’re qualified to be in that seat?” Tiger lowered his helmet and lifted his hand, extending one finger in rude gesture.

“You’re in a mood today.” Barnaby teased, revving the engine before speeding off into traffic.

“Sorry,” Tiger sighed apologetically, pressing his gloved hand to his helmet. “I just can’t stand all that fuss.” Tiger settled deeper into the sidecar. “Being a hero isn’t about press conferences! It’s about-”

“It’s about points.” Barnaby interrupted. He drove the motorcycle with ease, his red suit nearly blinding with the glare from the sun.

“I don’t need you to tell me how it’s done, Bunny-chan.” Tiger insisted. “I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have.”

“You’ve been doing everything a lot longer than I have, Old Man…” Barnaby teased. “Doesn’t make you good at it.”

“Agh! You piss me off.” Tiger complained, gripping onto the sides of the car as Barnaby squealed to a stop. Tiger was forced forward by the sudden cessation of motion, smacking roughly against his seat as he bounced back.

 Barnaby parked the motorcycle and removed his helmet, whipping his head from side to side. He pushed the helmet down between his legs and began to finger-comb his flaxen hair. He looked at Tiger out of the corner of his eyes, quickly turning away as Tiger looked toward him. “Saito should work on a helmet that doesn’t mess up the hair.”

“I sincerely doubt Saito cares.” Tiger replied dryly, climbing out of the sidecar and walking around the motorcycle onto the sidewalk. He looked down at the display on his suit and cheered quietly. “The conference took so long it’s nearly lunchtime.”

“You just ate four donuts.” Barnaby reminded him, arching a manicured brow.

“And that was breakfast.” Tiger answered with a frown, his face still hidden behind his helmet. “I don’t keep track of what you eat, Bunny-chan.”

“Old Man, my name is Barnaby.” Barnaby groaned, the two men walking up the stairs in near unison. “It won’t kill you to call me the right name.”

“It might,” Tiger said with a laugh, removing his helmet as they entered the building. “I ate four donuts this morning.”

“Mornin’, Wild Tiger. Mornin’, Mr. Brooks.”

“Goooood morning, Steve!” Tiger drawled loudly, high fiving the elderly security guard.

“You’re too loud.” Barnaby chastised quietly, stepping through the turnstile.

“I was just talking. That’s my normal voice.” Tiger whined, squeezing through the turnstile awkwardly. Tiger jogged to catch up with Barnaby and put his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Steve just found out his wife has cancer. They’ve been married 42 years…”

“Oh.” Barnaby replied with a somewhat guilty shrug. “I had no idea.”

“He’s worked here for the last 45 years, but he was planning to retire later, after building a better nest egg, but apparently she’s real sick and he…”

“He’ll probably die first.” Barnaby said, without thinking before he spoke. “Men usually do.” Barnaby looked up, catching the fleeting expression on Tiger’s face. “I don’t mean to be rude, I’m just saying, she’ll beat her cancer and that poor guy will probably go off in his sleep.”

“Bunny-chan,” Tiger rasped. “You’re a dark soul.” He narrowed his amber eyes and shook his head. “If only your fans knew what a terrible person you are.”

“They might like me more,” Barnaby drawled, his green eyes burning dangerously. “Bad boys are a thing, right?”

“Dark, dark soul…” Tiger muttered, stepping into the elevator after Barnaby.

The elevator opened and Barnaby stepped out, Tiger following. They walked toward the locker room, a rather obvious distance of space between them. The two men undressed quickly, removing their suits with relieved sighs. Barnaby stretched, using one of the benches to press against. Tiger went ahead and hopped in the shower, rinsing his sweaty body quickly.

“Hey, Kotetsu!” Rock Bison called out, waving as he walked toward his locker. “Have fun?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tiger muttered. “Ya know, I think every question was for Barnaby. I’m not even sure why I had to be there.” Tiger paused, his soapy hand pressing against the partition of the shower stall. He thought about the reporter at the end and he swallowed uneasily. _Let it go, Kotetsu,_ he thought, shaking his head. _It doesn’t matter._

“You’re a team, right?” Rock Bison said with a shrug, spraying himself with an aerosol can of deodorant. “It would be weird if you didn’t show up.”

“That’s what I told him.” Barnaby said stepping into the shower stall beside Tiger.

“No you didn’t.” Tiger said with a shake of his head.

“Oh, I didn’t?” Barnaby tilted his head to the side in thought. “Well, I thought it.”

“Awww, Bunny-chan doesn’t hate me nearly as much as he pretends to…” Tiger teased, dipping his head underneath the showerhead as he closed his eyes. The water drenched his hair, streaming down his face, neck, chest, stomach, groin and legs. He gargled loudly, letting the water bubble over his lips and down his chin. He opened his eyes, surprised to discover that Barnaby was looking at him. Tiger laughed nervously, scratching his head with his hand impishly. “S-Sorry. Did I do something?”

“You don’t really think I hate you, do you?” Barnaby asked seriously, his arms folded on top of the shower partition. “I mean, the beginning was rough… I couldn’t stand you, but now… you’re okay.”

“There we have it!” Tiger announced to the mostly empty room. “Barnaby Brooks Jr. thinks Wild Tiger is ‘okay’!”

“It’ll sell newspapers.” Rock Bison teased, pulling on a fresh shirt. He turned around, leaning against the lockers lazily, “Wanna catch some drinks tonight?”

“Sure.” Barnaby interrupted, stepping from the shower and wrapping a white towel around his waist. “I’m not doing anything.”

Tiger and Rock Bison shared an incredulous look. Was he joking or did he really not understand that Rock Bison had been speaking to Tiger? Rock Bison cleared his throat. “That’s great. How about 8?”

“Yeah, 8’s fine with me,” Tiger answered, looking at the back of Barnaby’s head. “It’ll be great.”

Barnaby nodded his head, walking to his locker wordlessly. He redressed, zipping up his shirt before putting on his pants. Tiger clicked his tongue, opening his own locker. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Tiger said dismissively. “I just don’t get it.” Tiger turned pointed at the towel still wrapped around Barnaby’s waist. “What kinda guy doesn’t put pants on first?”

“Does it matter?” Barnaby asked, looking down at the white terry cloth.

“It’s kinda a universal thing,” Rock Bison added, shrugging. “Underwear, pants and then shirt.”

“I don’t keep track of how you get dressed, Old Man,” Barnaby snapped, slamming his locker shut. He removed his towel tossing it at Tiger wordlessly. He stepped into his boxers, pulling them up to just under his hip bone.  He glared at Tiger as he pulled his pants up, zipping them loudly. “Happy?”

“Well, not really…” Tiger called after Barnaby as he walked off. “Your shirt was still on first!”

“Ya’ll gonna be okay, Kotetsu? The Rookie seems pretty high strung.” Rock Bison turned to look at Tiger sympathetically. “And you are very trying at times.”

“Hey!” Tiger protested. “And just so you know, our teamwork is better than ever!”

* * *

“Nice.”  Alexander Lloyds chimed. “Real nice, Wild Tiger.”

“Uh uh uh uh uh… I can explain… well, sort of…” Tiger stammered looking down at one of the pictures from that morning’s press release. He grimaced, bringing the photo to his face for closer examination. It was undeniably him flicking off the camera from the sidecar of Barnaby’s motorcycle. “Can’t we just say it was Photostore or something?”

“Photo _shop_ and no…” Lloyds continued irritably. “Because you’re the idiot who did this in front of every news station in Sternbild.”

“Gah! I’m sorry,” Tiger apologized, wringing his cap between his hands. “I really am. I messed up. There was this reporter and he just really grinded my gears-”

“I’m not sure that’s a word.” Lloyds said, crossing his arms.

“What? What’s not a word?” Tiger asked.

“Grinded.”

“Grinded…? Well… I wouldn’t say it really ground my gears, would I? Oooh… maybe I should’ve said that… Now I’m doubting myself… My entire life is a lie… I have truly let my mother down…” Tiger spoke quickly pacing back and forth before suddenly stopping, his hands on his hips with indignation. “Would you tell Barnaby Brooks Jr. that ‘grinded’ wasn’t a word?”

“You’re not Barnaby, you can quit if you want…” Lloyds finished quickly.

“No, I’m not quitting.” Tiger snapped, folding his arms over his chest sulkily. “But I’m pretty sure that ‘grinded’ is a word in many contexts.”

“Get out of my office,” Lloyds waved his hand irritably. “Start writing a formal apology.” Lloyds pointed his finger at Tiger sternly. “I want it by this afternoon. _Before you leave_!” Tiger spun on his heels, walking toward the door quickly. As he shut the door behind him he heard Lloyds’s voice, “The word is ground.”

“Grinded!” Tiger shouted, pressing his lips against the door. “That grinded my gears! She grinded on the stage! She ground the pepper on my salad!”

“What on earth are you doing, Wild Tiger?” Lloyds asked, opening the door a sliver of an inch. “Go away.”

Tiger stalked to his desk, twisting in his chair dejectedly. Barnaby sat beside him, typing away. Tiger didn’t even know what Barnaby could possibly be doing. Sure, hero work took a lot of paperwork, but hours of it? Tiger suspected Barnaby of a secret online life, probably in a chat room picking up chicks.

“What did Lloyds want?” Barnaby asked, turning in his chair to face Tiger. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them back onto the bridge of his nose.

“Grammar lessons.” Tiger muttered, swirling his pen across the page of his desk calendar. He looked up and smiled guiltily. “I was getting in trouble.”

“For your new hero pose?” Barnaby asked, an uncharacteristically bright smile twisting his handsome face.

Tiger chuckled, resting his head in his hands. “Yeah.”

“I thought it was funny.” Barnaby said quietly, leaning forward. His green eyes glittered and he grinned, his hand pressing down on Tiger’s head. “And he was being an ass.”

“Yeah!” Tiger exclaimed in agreement, tilting back in his chair. “You heard that guy?!”

“I would like a list of your qualifications on my desk by Monday.” Barnaby teased.

“Ha ha.” Tiger laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. “It’d be my resignation before anything else.”

“Don’t say that…” Barnaby replied thickly, his blonde lashes fluttering innocently. “My years spent in Hero Academy, who do you think I looked up to? Which Hero do you think I watched, and thought… I can do that, faster and without breaking as much shit?”

“Eh, bite me, Bunny.” Tiger spun around in his chair and stood up. “I’m outta here.”

“What about your apology?” Barnaby asked.

Tiger turned around, walked quickly back to his desk and sank into his chair. He kicked himself around to face his computer and sighed heavily. He unlocked his computer and pulled up the word program. He began to type, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully.  “Ha! I was right!”

“About what?” Barnaby asked, looking at Tiger in confusion.

“Right here… see…” Tiger pointed to his computer screen. “Grinded. It _is_ a word.”

“I think it becomes ‘ground’ when it’s past tense…” Barnaby replied thoughtfully, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Shut up, kid.” Tiger waved his hand in front of Barnaby’s face. “If you can’t be happy for me, just be quiet.”

* * *

 

“You’re late.” Barnaby said sternly, looking down at his watch impatiently.

Tiger opened his mouth to protest but Rock Bison interrupted him, “Over thirty minutes.”

“Antonio, I’m always late…” Tiger said unapologetically. “It’s been over 20 years. If you haven’t realized that yet, you don’t deserve to complain.”

“Yes, but I don’t usually have to wait 30 minutes with the Rookie…” Rock Bison hissed into Tiger’s ear. “Thanks Ko-tet-su…”

“Sorry, I’m late.” Tiger surrendered, pressing his hands together peaceably. “First round is on me.”

“Top shelf tequila sunrise.” Rock Bison ordered, flagging down the bartender.

“Rose wine, please.” Barnaby added quickly.

Tiger’s mouth hung open for a moment before he smiled, “And I’ll take a bottle of Soju.”

The bartender nodded, bringing the gentlemen their drinks quickly. Tiger looked over at Rock Bison, Barnaby sitting between them. Tiger almost chuckled, it was rather humorous. He pat Barnaby on the back and leaned forward, grinning across the bar at Rock Bison. “I had a dream last night, it was fantastic. I never thought much of Matilda Bronwick until last night.”

“Yeah?” Rock Bison said, requesting another drink. “You think much of ‘er now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tiger confided, nodding his head slowly. He poured another glass of Soju and wriggled his brows at Barnaby. “This stupid cow likes Paola Pueblo. He thinks that ass is real…”

“It is real. She’s a proud and sexy Latina…” Rock Bison insisted, smacking his hand against the table. He leaned closer to Barnaby, nearly crushing the younger man. “What’re you into, Rookie?”

“I don’t agree with the sexual objectification of women.” Barnaby answered coolly, snapping his glasses back in place. He sipped from the wineglass, his eyes drifting from Rock Bison to Tiger and back again. “I kind of have to know a person before I…”

Tiger and Rock Bison sat back, both sighing heavily with disappointment.  “Come on man, that ain’t bar talk.” Rock Bison waved the bartender over, “Let’s get our friend something a little more wild than wine. Something that’ll fuck him up… in a good way.”

“I don’t want something else.” Barnaby said simply.

A few minutes later however, Barnaby was drinking a cute, little icy, blue drink. He smelled the liquid, the scent a mixture of sprite and orange. He shrugged and took a sip. It was a little sourer than he cared for, but it wasn’t bad. He took another sip and then another until only the ice was left clinking in the glass.

Rock Bison was on his fifth drink, Tiger had just finished his third whole bottle and Barnaby was waiting for his second ‘Booty Call’ when the conversation took a strange turn. “Well, I’ve never had a sex dream…” Rock Bison said slowly, shaking his head as if in shame. “I mean, I’ve woken up sticky, but it wasn’t from a dream or nothin’. Really disappointing. I keep waiting… one day, man, one day…”

“You aren’t jerking off enough,” Tiger said matter-of-factly. “You gotta jerk off right before bed or immediately when you wake up. It promotes healthy brain activity.”

“I think you jus’ made that up.” Rock Bison said, his words slurring together slightly.

“No, it’s science.” Tiger argued. He thanked the bartender as a fourth bottle of Soju was placed in front of him and then turned toward Barnaby. “Bunny, Bun-ny, you’re with me right?”

“Sure.” Barnaby said, his pale cheeks stained pink. He sucked on the straw, his eyes settling slowly onto Tiger’s face. “I usually jerk off three or four times a day.”

“Huh?” Tiger exclaimed loudly, leaning back on his stool. “Three or four times… a day?!?!”

“He’s young.” Rock Bison said dismissively. “Must be nice.” Rock Bison stood up, the stool scraping the floor noisily. “I’m gon’ go take a piss. Be right back.”

“What do you even masturbate to? I mean…” Tiger leaned closely to whisper. “If you aren’t sexualizing women, I think I caught you in a big, fat lie.”

Barnaby looked at Tiger as if he had been insulted. He leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Tiger’s. “I jerk off thinking about men.”

Tiger choked on the Soju, spewing the liquor all over his shirt and the bar in front of him. Tiger’s amber eyes widened and he turned on the stool, his knees knocking against Barnaby’s leg. Tiger slapped the table and peered into Barnaby’s face, “Are you serious…” Barnaby laughed, looking down at his hands. He opened his mouth to speak but Tiger’s laughter halted him. Tiger slapped his knee, his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching. “Oh my God. I thought you were serious for a minute. You almost gave this old man a heart attack.”

Tiger straightened up in his chair, his right hand twisting the wedding band on his ring finger. He looked at Barnaby out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. Barnaby cleared his throat, pushing his drink away. He pressed his palms against the bar, as if to stand, but at the last minute changed his mind. He turned back toward Tiger and smiled. He laughed, and even though he was nervous, the sound was throaty and seductive.

“I’m not kidding.” Barnaby said, nodding his head slowly. He combed his hand through his hair tensely, his green eyes focused solely on Tiger. “It wasn’t a joke.” He looked down, staring at the gold wedding ring twisting around Tiger’s finger. “I’m only sexually attracted to men.”

“Bunny-chan,” Tiger said slowly, his hands wringing in his lap. He smiled crookedly and pat Barnaby on the shoulder. “Ya know. None of us heroes would ever care about something like that…” Tiger chuckled to himself before looking back at Barnaby. “Seymour might. He’s a real prick sometimes.” Tiger scratched his goateed chin. “He’ll be pissed you didn’t say anything before.”

“It’s no one’s business.” Barnaby said calmly, watching Tiger squirm under his intense gaze.

“That’s right.” Tiger agreed, waving his hand. “You only tell who you want to tell…”

“I feel better after telling you, actually.” Barnaby confessed. “I felt so guilty.”

“Hey, Bunny-chan,” Tiger said, his voice bouncing over Barnaby’s nickname affectionately. He smiled kindly and reached out to pat Barnaby’s hand. It was awkward and something deep inside of Barnaby relished it. “No need to feel guilty… I mean… it’s totally cool… I can understand why… it’s just… you know, you can be completely honest with me…”

“Thanks, Old Man.” Barnaby said, a strange seed taking root in his belly. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see Tiger raw and vulnerable and exposed. Barnaby scooted toward Tiger, drawing as close as he dared. Tiger looked up into his eyes, his innocent amber eyes nearly taking his breath away. “I feel guilty because I get off to you.”

“You really don’t need to feel g- **What?** W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?”Tiger stammered uncontrollably, his handsome face twisted into a shocked and embarrassed expression. His bottom lip curled up and he bit down on it, his amber eyes wide. He swallowed, his delicate throat trembling from the movement. His hand covered his mouth, a deep scarlet blush creeping across the top of his cheeks and under his eyes.

He looked beautiful. Barnaby inhaled sharply, the pressure shifting in his jeans. He savored every inch of Tiger’s face. The sensual mouth covered by the modest hand, the wide open, watery eyes that could no longer meet his gaze, the pink cheeks that burned with embarrassment, liquor and maybe something more…

“I’m only kidding, Old Man.” Barnaby said, pushing himself up from the stool. He dropped a twenty on the bar and turned, walking toward the door. He heard the stool behind him scrape and he twisted, watching Tiger stumble to his feet. He gave a little smile and waved, “Goodnight, Tiger.”

Rock Bison returned a few minutes later. The men settled their tabs and went on their way. “Cheeky little shit,” Tiger fumed, pushing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He walked alone, the streetlamps illuminating the cracked sidewalk beneath his feet. He had a sudden and inexplicable craving for pancakes.

He crossed the street and popped into one of the many 24 hour diners in Sternbild. He slid into a booth, adjusting his mask as the server approached. She smiled down at him and then looked around, almost as if she expected Barnaby to show up any moment. “How’re ya, doing? My name is Melissa and I’ll be your server, just one?”

“Yep, just one.” Tiger sighed, taking the laminated menu from the server. “I’ll start with a coffee, please, and, ah, I don’t need to look, I just want some pancakes.”

“Shortstack or the Super Lumberjack-a-stack?”

“Uh, hmm, short stack is fine.” Tiger answered with a polite smile.

“Eggs?”

“Uh, ah, well, sunny side up?”

“Toast? Grits? Hashbrowns?”

“Toast.”

“Wheat or white?”

“Ah, wheat please.”

“Sausage or bacon?”

“Oh, well, bacon, I suppose.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Wild.”

“Thanks,” Tiger replied feeling absolutely exhausted. He scratched his chin and exhaled heavily. _Can’t I just get pancakes?_

The food took a while and, after three cups of weak coffee, Tiger didn’t particularly even care for pancakes anymore. He sprawled out in the booth, letting his head rest in the crevice of the window. The blinds swayed against the top of his head but he ignored it.

When his food came he sat up, smiling at the server politely. “Thanks.” He unwrapped the napkin from his silverware and pressed his hands together. “Itadakimasu!” He dumped the syrup over his pancakes and began to eat, his hunger returning with a vengeance.

“Good evening, Wild Tiger.”

Tiger looked up at the male reporter, his cheek puffed out from being overstuffed. He chewed quickly, pushing the pancake to the side of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and spoke with a full mouth, “Whuh do ooh wont?”

“What do I want?” the reporter asked with smile. “I would like an exclusive.”

Tiger swallowed with difficulty. He took a swig of the lukewarm coffee and wiped his hands on his napkin. “You’ll have to go through Apollon for that.”

“I have to go through Apollon for Barnaby Brooks Jr.” the man said with a tight smile. “He’s very popular and very busy. You aren’t… Come on, just 45 minutes tops. One little interview.”

“I’m not really into that sort of thing.” Tiger explained, piercing the yolk of his egg and smearing it over his toast. “I’m not interesting enough for 45 minutes anyway.”

“Look,” the man said reluctantly, smoothing down his wavy brown hair. “I’m not young anymore. I’m not getting the breaking news stories. I’m not going overseas. I’m getting fluff pieces about singing cats and knitting grandmas…” the man looked down in embarrassment. “I could really use a good piece.”

“Well,” Tiger hesitated, looking down at his plate of half-eaten food. “How about tomorrow? I could swing by your office after work or…”

“No, no!” the man insisted excitedly. “Please, I want you to be comfortable. Let’s meet somewhere, say, like a bar?”

“Ah,” Tiger exclaimed happily. “That I can manage! I know a great place close to the station it’s-”

“Mr. Wild Tiger, I already have the perfect place in mind.” The reporter began to scribble an address on the back of a business card.  He handed it to Tiger with a wide smile. “I can’t wait to interview you.”

“Sure, sure.” Tiger said, waving his hand dismissively.  He turned the card over and read the name embossed on the off-white card, _Richard Max_. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, Richard.”

The reporter stood and Tiger was surprised by how stocky the man was. He looked more at home in a boxing ring than hunched over at a desk.  He shook Tiger’s hand and walked out of the restaurant, disappearing into the dark street a moment later.

* * *

 

“Good morning.” Tiger called, strutting into the room excitedly. He buttoned his vest again and filled a cup from the water cooler. “It’s a lovely day.”

“You’re late.” Barnaby said without looking up. He sat in front of his computer, the screen glaring off of his glasses, clacking away at the keyboard.

“What do you even do every day?” Tiger asked in exasperation. “Are you writing a romance novel? What? Please! Please tell me how to look busy, Bunny-chan.”

“I’m working,” Barnaby replied, looking up at Tiger. “I’m reexamining everything we have on Jake and Maverick. I’m trying to find the missing piece. There is something here. Ouroboros isn’t invisible.”

Tiger wanted to scream. He was attempting to act as naturally as possible. He didn’t know how to process the night before. He swallowed the water and tossed the cup in the garbage can. Just keep moving. Just keep talking. Just keep breathing.

Barnaby turned in his chair, looking up at Tiger with an unreadable expression. His eyes were red, probably from drinking too much the night before. Tiger could see the slight hint of stubble growing across Barnaby’s strong chin. Barnaby didn’t feel normal today either, and somehow, that realization soothed Tiger’s stomach. Tiger smiled tightly and sat down at his desk. He shuffled through the stack of paper, the smile fading as he realized they were all invoices. The top invoice alone was for over $1,628,316 of damages.

“Crusher of Justice is very befitting.”

“Shaddap, Bunny.” Tiger croaked, sinking further onto his chair.

“You probably hold the record for breaking the most things in Sternbild.” Barnaby teased, eating a handful of almonds.

“Well, I did back in Oriental Town.” Tiger muttered, covering his face with his cap.

“Oriental Town?” Barnaby asked curiously.

“Home.” Tiger said simply as he began to twist the gold wedding band around his finger.

“You’re a country bumpkin.” Barnaby realized with a grin. “Explains why you’re always late.”

“And you’re a rich kid.” Tiger retorted. “Explains why you always just do as you please.”

“I’ve always found that phrase irritating.” Barnaby mused. “How would you know what pleases me?”

Tiger found himself blushing and he looked away quickly. Why would that make his face grow hot? Why would he take such a normal, innocent line and twist the words into something humiliating? Tiger cleared his throat and unlocked his computer.

Tiger spent the entire day in Microsoft Excel, creating a ledger for the month’s total damages. He didn’t need to; he knew all too well that they would definitely be letting him know soon enough. But it kept him busy and, when people walked by his desk, that’s what they wanted to see.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Tiger said, more out of habit than anything, bowing to Barnaby politely. “It’s quittin’ time.”

Barnaby pushed his glasses further up his nose and watched Tiger expressionlessly. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it over his shoulders. “You were late. You should stay and make up that time.”

“But then I’ll be late for dinner,” Tiger said, his face twisting into a playful pout. “And the cycle will just continue…”

“Do you have plans for dinner?” Barnaby asked, his green eyes narrowing as he spoke. “Or does standing in your underwear, eating fried rice, alone in your dirty house count as a date?”

“You’re so mean.” Tiger complained, pushing his hands into his pockets. He looked up at Barnaby with a peculiar expression, his cap shadowing over the top of his handsome face.

“I’m not mean.” Barnaby said simply. “I just don’t sugarcoat anything.”

“Good evening, Bunny-chan,” Tiger said, stepping around Barnaby and walking toward the door.

“Wait!” Barnaby called out. Tiger paused, turning to look at the younger man with interest. Barnaby swallowed nervously but maintained his cool exterior with ease. He smiled and approached Tiger, nearly pressing his body against the older man’s. “Wanna grab a bite?”

“Ah, well,” Tiger looked down in thought, his finger tapping his cheek. “Sure. Where’dya wanna go?”

“Is there any good Asian food here?” Barnaby suggested, watching Tiger’s face light up excitedly. “I’ve been meaning to try some. I’ve never really had anything beyond your fried rice, at least not from authentic places…”

“Well, it’s not quite Oriental Town good, but there is a little Korean barbeque place off of G Street and Legend Park Drive.” Tiger explained quickly. He took off his cap and scrunched it in his hands as he spoke. “The beef tongue is so good. Ah, yes, I would die without gui.”

“Sounds good.” Barnaby said, smiling softly. He watched Tiger silently as they walked. He couldn’t help but stare at the older man in the elevator. He followed behind him as they left the building, inhaling the wind that carried Tiger’s musky scent. So many times he fought the urge to reach out and take Tiger’s hand into his. Barnaby stepped closer, pretending to accidentally brush against him. Tiger turned and looked up and he smiled beautifully. And Barnaby’s heart felt as if it was in a tightening vice.

“Are you okay, Bunny-chan?” Tiger asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk suddenly. People began to groan and complain and Barnaby pushed Tiger to the side and out of the way with an irritated huff. Tiger shook his head and crossed his arms. “What’s the matter… something’s the matter…”

“Nothing’s the matter.” Barnaby insisted, pressing his side against the brick wall of the building. He faced Tiger, their bodies only inches apart. Tiger’s body ran warm and the heat filled the space between them. It was intoxicating and Barnaby’s head began to swim. He felt dizzy, almost, and as if his eyes were the last thing above water. “I’m just hungry.” He lied, shaking the hair from his eyes. “It’s making me lightheaded.”

“Your cheeks are pink.” Tiger pointed out. His eyes were soft and wide with concern. His mouth was drawn ever-so-slightly to the side. His hand fidgeted with that God forsaken wedding ring. “And you’re being really quiet. Maybe you’re getting sick?”

“Or maybe you talk too much and I haven’t had an opening.” Barnaby reasoned, looking down at his feet to avoid the pain in Tiger’s eyes. Tiger was a grown man and he shouldn’t be so sensitive in Barnaby’s opinion.

“I’m ignoring you.” Tiger said with a shrug. “Let’s get some food in you so you can stop being so bitchy.”

Barnaby opened his mouth to protest but he hesitated. Across the street, a man stood, watching their exchange. He was dressed conspicuously, a large coat, sunglasses and a hat pulled low over his face. The man was unmoving, seemingly oblivious to the pedestrian traffic that struggled to get around him. Barnaby was rather unsettled until he realized the man had a camera slung around his neck. It wouldn’t be the first time a photographer had followed him. Tiger began to walk again and Barnaby followed, but when he turned to get another look at the man, he was gone.

When they arrived at the restaurant the host greeted Tiger warmly, sitting them in a cozy corner booth. Barnaby smiled and looked around the beautifully decorated space, complete with live plants, hand painted screens and fans, antique dolls (which were rather creepy to be honest), and a center fountain with bamboo and dripping water.

“Wow.” Barnaby said, looking down at the menu as if it were an insurmountable task. “It’s pretty in here.”

“Yeah,” Tiger agreed. He didn’t open the menu. It made Barnaby nervous.

“So, hmm,” Barnaby began to panic. He felt so anxious that he thought he might get sick. “What are you getting?”

“Why don’t we get the combo gui?” Tiger suggested. “It serves four and we eat a lot…”

Barnaby sighed in relief. He nodded, placing the menu back down on the smooth, marble table. “Fine by me.”

“It’ll come with Kimchi, tofu, bean sprouts…” Tiger began to explain the meal and Barnaby settled more comfortably onto the bench. When the food arrived, seasoned but raw, Tiger was the one to prepare it. He explained patiently, and without being asked, how to properly eat everything.

They chatted noisily as Tiger drank Soju and Barnaby enjoyed a glass of wine. Barnaby couldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved tipsy Tiger.  Tipsy Tiger was more relaxed, funnier, and sillier, less likely to realize he was being stared at.  But tipsy Tiger was also more seductive. The way his eyes became hooded. The slight drawl in his raspy voice. The way his lips wrapped around his cup. That his lips were wet and swollen the more he drank. The way he twisted his wedding ring, pulling it up to the knuckle and then pushing it back down again.

“Oh, shit.” Tiger exclaimed, smacking his forehead. “I forgot, I gotta go.”

“Go where?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head. Tiger had been drinking a lot. Tiger couldn’t go anywhere at this point. “It’s late and you’re drunk, Old Man.”

“I have an interview.” Tiger explained, pulling his wallet out from his pocket. He fumbled with the bills, leaving over a hundred dollars on the table.

“An interview?” Barnaby shook his head with skepticism. “Lloyds didn’t mention anything and it’s nearly 10 o’clock at night.”

Tiger searched for the card absently. “Hmmm… his name was Max… Something Max…” There was a startling beeping noise and both of the heroes looked down at the devices on their wrists. “Ah, shit.”

Barnaby groaned. He had simply watched Tiger becoming more and more intoxicated. He knew that Tiger shouldn’t drink so much, but he never suggested the older man stop. And now Agnes was summoning them. Barnaby shook his head and grabbed Tiger by the collar of his shirt. “Come on.”

“W-w-w-w-wait!” Tiger stammered, gesturing to the server as he was pulled away.

“Hurry, we’ve gotta stop and get you a coffee.” Barnaby instructed, holding Tiger up straight by force alone.  Barnaby left Tiger waiting outside as he went into a convenience store. A few moments later he returned with a black coffee and a sports drink.

“ _Heroes_ ,” Agnes’ voice interrupted. “ _There is a high level NEXT. He is destroying City Hall…_ ” Barnaby turned off his communicator and then Tiger’s, pushing Tiger into the alley behind the restaurant.

“If you turn that off, our suits won’t get here.”

“You’re drunk, Old Man.” Barnaby snapped, pushing Tiger up against the wall. “You can’t go until you’re sober.”

“But your points-”

“I know…” Barnaby growled, his green eyes narrowing. “So sober up.”

“Eh burr muh tonguh.” Tiger sipped the scalding coffee slowly. Barnaby was too impatient; he pulled at the collar of Tiger’s shirt, popping the buttons off haphazardly. Tiger protested as Barnaby removed his vest, tearing his shirt and exposing his muscled chest. “Hey! What the hell are ya doin?”

“Cool air will help.” Barnaby explained. Tiger nodded in understanding, holding the cup of coffee more closely for warmth. He took another sip, a chill spreading over his olive skin. Barnaby took a step closer, watching the prickled flesh appear before his very eyes. Barnaby swallowed thickly and his pants grew uncomfortably tight. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Tiger admitted. “Feeling fine now.”

Barnaby pressed his palms against the brick beside Tiger’s head. He lowered himself, leaning in so closely that he could feel Tiger’s breath fanning across his cheek. Tiger’s amber eyes were expectant, unsure, curious. Barnaby licked his lips and turned the communicator back on.

“Agnes?” Barnaby whispered, still unbearably close to Tiger.

_“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for over-”_

“We’re ready for our suits.” Barnaby said.

“ _Two minutes.”_

“Okay.”

Barnaby lowered his wrist as the transmission ended. He watched Tiger wordlessly. Tiger was pressed against the wall, his clothes ruined, his skin prickled with gooseflesh. His breath came in sporadic bursts, his tongue darting across his lips subconsciously. Barnaby cursed, pushing away from Tiger.

“Bunny-chan…” Tiger breathed.

“What?” Barnaby asked stiffly.

“Yesterday…” Tiger began unsurely. “What you said at the bar… Are you really gay?”

“That has nothing to do with you being an alcoholic, Tiger.” Barnaby barked, looking anywhere but at Tiger.

“I’m only asking because it feels like there’s…” Tiger paused, wracking his brain for the right words to say. “There’s something keeping us from getting along.”

“We get along.” Barnaby argued, folding his arms. “What are you talking about?”

“Uh…” Tiger rolled his eyes, gesturing with his arms. “You are trying to beat me up in an alley.”

“What?!” Barnaby nearly choked on the word.

“You throw me into the wall, ruin my clothes… You tell me I’m an idiot every chance you get…” Tiger crushed the flimsy cup in his hand, coffee streaming down his fist and pouring onto the ground. “I can only take so much pushing before I push back, Barnaby.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you, you fucking moron.” Barnaby fumed, rounding on Tiger. He pushed Tiger’s chest, forcing the slighter man backward.

“Then what the fuck are you doing?” Tiger fired back, his hands wrapping around Barnaby’s wrists. His grip was strong and pain exploded down Barnaby’s arms. Barnaby fought the urge to cry out, instead pushing with all his weight forward.

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” Barnaby shouted, knocking his shoulder into Tiger’s chest. The force of the blow freed his arms and Tiger was thrown to the ground. His stomach twisted into knots. Tiger sat on the ground silently, his head down. Barnaby swallowed and extended his hand, offering to help Tiger to his feet.

Tiger looked up, his face expressionless and calm. “Ya know, when I was little I would throw tantrums. I would get angry and rage and break things. I was different from everyone. I felt like a freak. My mother and my brother, hell, they suffered. I was terrible to them.” Tiger paused, watching Barnaby closely. “I said things I didn’t mean. I lashed out. I refused their help, their love, their advice. I isolated myself and blamed them.” Tiger climbed to his feet, ignoring Barnaby’s hand. “I was angry at myself for being me and so I punished everyone else.”

“Barnaby, it’s okay to be different.” Tiger said, offering a kind smile. “It’s okay to be homosexual or bisexual or whatever…” Tiger placed his hand on Barnaby’s shoulder. “You’re my partner and my friend and I don’t think anything is wrong with you.”

“Wow. Okay.”

“I don’t care.” Tiger promised. “This won’t change anything.”

“You’ve missed the entire point. I was telling the truth last night.” Barnaby breathed. He approached Tiger slowly, his hand reaching up and caressing the older man’s soft cheek. He pressed his lips to Tiger’s, kissing him deeply. He took a step back smiling sadly, “This changes everything.”

With a tremendous whirr, an expansive vehicle came to a stop in front of the alley. Doors shot open and two robotic suits were lowered to the ground. Barnaby took one last look at Tiger, who still stood shocked and speechless, before suiting up.

* * *

 

“Bunny, wait! Wait! Please! Bunny!” Tiger called after Barnaby, chasing him down the hall. “Just hang on a minute. Stop walking…” Tiger ran ahead of Barnaby and threw out his arms, barring Barnaby access to the locker room. “Hey, look at me. Talk to me. Can’t we talk about this?”

“No.” Barnaby said.

“Bun-ny.” Tiger whined, pressing his legs against the wall. He used all of his remaining energy to block the locker room, holding steady despite Barnaby’s body pushing against his.

“Move.”

“No.” Tiger replied defiantly. He was out of breath. His body was insanely sore. Every muscle twitched and screamed as he struggled to remain in place. “You’re not leaving tonight until we talk.”

“I’m not mad at you for only getting thirty points tonight.” Barnaby snapped. “I may have slipped to second place, to fucking Sky High, but yeah, I’ll be fine.” Barnaby glowered, his face inches from Tiger’s. “Now move, Old Man.”

Barnaby charged through, nearly tripping over Tiger as he forced his way into the locker room. He didn’t stop to check on Tiger, he didn’t turn around. He went straight to his locker and began to undress. He walked to the shower, turning the cold water on full blast.

There was a commotion outside of the locker room as the others finally arrived. Sky High and Origami Cyclone were in the locker room. They were chatting about the fight and about points and a hundred other menial things. Suddenly, Origami Cyclone gasped, “Oh, are you okay, Wild Tiger?”

“You’re bleeding and you are bleeding a lot.” Sky High added. Barnaby’s head snapped up. He stepped forward, the water streaming down his face and body in ropes of droplets.

Tiger was sitting on the floor in a rather childlike position, his legs folded beneath him, his hands in his lap and his head bowed. He looked up as Origami Cyclone and Sky High addressed him. Blood streamed from his nose and dripped down from inside his mouth. He raised his hand, swirling through the blood before examining his fingers.

“What happened, Mr. Tiger?” Origami Cyclone asked, his beautiful, violet eyes open wide in concern. “Didn’t you see triage before leaving the scene?”

“I fell.” Tiger answered simply, looking up at Sky High and Origami Cyclone as if he might get in trouble.

Fire Emblem and Rock Bison walked into the locker room. They gave Tiger, Sky High and Origami Cyclone a wide berth, watching them with interest. Rock Bison opened his locker and then turned around to look at Tiger, “You okay, man?”

“Wild Tiger has gotten hurt in a fall and he has fallen down.” Sky High kneeled beside Tiger, hooking one of his strong arms around Tiger’s slight waist. He lifted Tiger to his feet easily. His arm remained around Tiger, holding him tightly. His blue eyes scanned Tiger and he shook his head. “Are you seriously hurt? Do you have a concussion?”

“How would he know?” Fire Emblem rolled their eyes as they began to undress. “If he’s concussed he probably hasn’t evaluated his condition…”

“He’s not that old.” Barnaby replied, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Falling down shouldn’t be such a huge concern.”

Tiger looked up at Barnaby, a peculiar look crossing his oddly blank face. He lifted his hand and pointed an accusatory finger. “Bunny pushed me.”

“Oh my God.” Barnaby groaned, covering his face and walking toward his locker in shock.

“What? Oh, my. Handsome, why would you do that?” Fire Emblem asked, their nails combing through their short, pink hair.

“What’s going on, Kotetsu?” Rock Bison asked, narrowing his eyes threateningly. “Do I need to crush the Rookie?”

“This is getting complicated and, once again, I say this is getting complicated.” Sky High said, releasing Tiger slowly.

“Will you stop repeating yourself? Gah! You are so annoying!” Fire Emblem growled. “We understood you the first time, Keith.”

“Sorry,” Sky High muttered sadly. “I’m working on it.”

“Kotetsu, what happened?” Rock Bison repeated, his large, heavy hands balling into fists. _This could be problematic_ , Barnaby realized. It would be at least another hour before his Hundred Power returned. Rock Bison would have him folded into a pretzel before he could cry ‘uncle’.

“Nothing happened.” Tiger answered at last. He looked at Barnaby and then at Rock Bison. “I’m going home.”

“You should see one of the medics before you leave.” Origami Cyclone suggested. “It looks like your lip got torn a bit at the top.”

“Eh,” Tiger said, finally managing a smile. “It’ll be healed before morning.”

“Be careful on your way home, Tiger,” Sky High called after him, giving an uneasy wave.

As soon as Tiger disappeared around the corner the four other people rounded on Barnaby. Fire Emblem sprayed their self with a strong fragrance, their lips pursed in disappointment. “Are you bullying our man-child, Rookie?”

“Huh?” Barnaby shrugged, looking around at the others in surprise. To be honest, they usually took his side and not Tiger’s.

“What didja do?” Rock Bison asked, crossing his arms and flexing his thick, attractive muscles.

“He was trying to stop me from coming in here. He wouldn’t move so I just kinda went over the top of him.” Barnaby confessed, suddenly feeling very childish and small.

“You should have checked to see if he was okay,” Origami Cyclone chastised.

“You can’t just leave another Hero on the ground.” Sky High added with a heavy nod.

“I really, really don’t need you guys patronizing me.” Barnaby pulled his shirt over his head and unfolded a clean pair of jeans. “He wouldn’t move. I pushed him. So what?”

The Heroes didn’t know what to say. They couldn’t possibly, Barnaby thought, since they had no idea what was really going on. Barnaby finished dressing and slammed his locker shut. The row of lockers shook and a slip of paper from one of the other lockers fluttered to the ground.

The Heroes looked at one another unsurely and then Sky High walked forward, bending down to retrieve the item. He turned it around, staring at it with a peculiar expression. He looked up at the other Heroes in the room and shook his head. “What is this? Is this what it looks like?”

Fire Emblem grabbed the paper and read aloud, “ _You are a disappointment. You should have come. Now you’ll be sorry_.” Fire Emblem frowned and handed the note to Rock Bison. “This came from Tiger’s locker.”

Every eye in the room turned to Barnaby. They wanted answers and suddenly Barnaby felt sick. “I don’t know any more than you guys do.” Barnaby took the note from Rock Bison and traced his thumb over the typed words. “This was done on a typewriter.”

“Well Mr. Tiger didn’t write it.” Origami Cyclone whispered. “So, that means it was meant for him…”

“Wait,” Barnaby said, shaking his head. “He was supposed to meet someone. He said he had an interview tonight.”

“An interview?” Fire Emblem said unsurely. “But that would be through Lloyds and-”

“He said this one wasn’t.” Barnaby spoke quickly, wracking his brain for more information. What had Tiger said his name was? Barnaby’s hand shook, the paper wobbling noisily.

“First things first,” Sky High said calmly. “We call the police. This isn’t the first time one of us Heroes has received an odd letter… Blue Rose has had many stalkers… Just last year Origami-”

“We don’t need to talk about it.” Origami Cyclone interrupted with a shudder. “Everyone remembers.”

“I’ll call,” Fire Emblem offered, pulling out a sparkly, pink phone. “You should get ahold of Tiger, Antonio.”

Rock Bison nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’ll call and maybe swing by his house to check things out.”

“I can help,” Origami Cyclone insisted impatiently.

“You should go tell Blue Rose and Dragon Kid.” Sky High suggested. “We can all benefit from being cautious and aware.”

“Okay.” Origami Cyclone replied, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

“I’m going to go find him.” Barnaby said suddenly. He didn’t wait for a response before running from the locker room.

* * *

 

Tiger saw the cow on the caller id and pressed ignore, tossing his phone onto the coffee table. He only wanted to speak with one person and he could wait.  He was older if not entirely wiser and he wasn’t afraid to wait him out. If Tiger was anything, he was persistent.

There was a knock on the door and Tiger exhaled heavily. He hadn’t expected him to come over so soon. He stood and walked over to the door. He pushed open his front door, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall lazily. “Oh, uh, hi, uh…” Tiger muttered. “I am sorry, I was on my way and we got the call and then… wait, wait, wait! How did you know where I live?”

Richard Max frowned deeply, removing a small black object from his pocket. He removed a cap, exposing two silver prongs. By the time Tiger recognized the weapon it was too late.  A spark of blue electricity began to flow and Richard pressed the stun gun against Tiger’s stomach. Tiger cried out, his body stiffening before he collapsed onto the floor. Richard leaned down, continuously pressing the stun gun against Tiger. Spit frothed from Tiger’s mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Richard replaced the stun gun in his pocket and shut the door behind him. He looked around the house, even opening the fridge and helping himself to a beer. He took a few sips and then went upstairs. He pushed open the bedroom door and jumped onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

After a moment he sat up, yanking the duvet from the bed. He carried it downstairs and spread it out on the floor. He shuffled over to the stereo and switched to cd mode. He turned the music up to the highest volume and walked away.  With a sigh, he rolled the still unconscious Tiger on top of the duvet and pulled the corners together. He carried the bundle awkwardly to the front door. He pushed it open with his foot and, fumbling with the self-lock, pulled it closed behind him.

* * *

 

“I told ya, Barnaby, just let me do it!” Rock Bison growled irritably.

“Tiger!” Barnaby yelled, breaking through the door. The frame slivered, scratching a deep gouge across his forearm. “Tiger!” He walked over to the entertainment center and turned off the music. “Tiger?”

“God, that music’s been blaring for almost an hour.” The neighbor complained, fidgeting with the curlers in her hair. “Mr. Wild Tiger is never this inconsiderate.”

“Did anyone else come here? Was anyone hanging around his townhome or was anyone around today that shouldn’t have been?” Rock Bison asked, inspecting the frame of the door.

“Oh, no, not really. I haven’t noticed a thing.” She nodded her head, tugging on the collar of her nightdress. “And I bird watch…”

Barnaby came back down the stairs, taking two at a time. “He’s not here.”

“Perhaps he stepped out for a bit and the player just turned on… by itself… They can do all sorts of nifty things now…” the neighbor suggested.

“Just be calm.” Rock Bison said, grabbing Barnaby’s arm. “Maybe he got a little drunk and locked himself out of the house.”

“Drunk? In 45 minutes since we saw him last, sober. Drunk? When there is one beer sitting out, and it doesn’t even appear to have been drank at all.” Barnaby snapped, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Barnaby,” Rock Bison growled so only Barnaby could hear. “We know nothing. If this broad hears a rumor like this, she’s gonna talk. She talks and it gets on the news, it gets on the news and the Kaburagis hear about it over breakfast.”

Barnaby swallowed slowly and took a step back, nodding his head. “He must have stepped out for something. I do apologize for my partner’s lack of tact. No one should ever play music that loudly, especially late at night.”

“Oh, no, it’s no problem, Barnaby.” The neighbor assured him.

“I’ll walk you home.” Barnaby said, offering her his arm.

“Oh, what a fine young man!”

Barnaby walked the old woman home, smiling as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He walked back to Tiger’s house, his hands pushed in his pockets. When he got there Rock Bison was on the phone. While he was busy, Barnaby gave himself permission to explore.

The house was Asian contemporary, which surprised Barnaby, and it would have been in impeccable taste if it had been a little tidier. He trailed his hand along the full size bar, letting the glasses clink together. He opened a narrow door, it was the laundry room, he stepped inside and picked up the iron sitting on the drier. He smiled once he saw the rack of identical dress shirts waiting to be pressed. He shut the door to the laundry room and circled back around the kitchen. He walked upstairs, Rock Bison watching him curiously as he spoke on the phone.

Barnaby walked into Tiger’s room. It was white and crisp and clean. It was an attractive room, but it looked a bit unlived in. Barnaby had a sinking feeling that Tiger spent most nights in the recliner in front of the TV. Barnaby skipped the bedroom; it seemed void of Tiger completely. 

He walked into Tiger’s bathroom and the scent was like Heaven. Barnaby stood, his hand pressed against the linen cupboard. The bathroom was clean but disorganized. There were hair ties, headbands, brushes, razors and lotions over every inch of the marble counter. Barnaby imagined Tiger in a ponytail and had to cover his smile with his hand.

Barnaby sat on the edge of the tub and didn’t move. He looked around the bathroom, avoiding his reflection in the mirror. It was an odd feeling to be in such an intimate place without Tiger being there. His hand bumped against Tiger’s toothbrush and Barnaby barely caught it before it slid down the tub wall. He placed it back in the soap dish and shook his head.

“Barnaby,” Rock Bison said quietly, stepping into the bathroom. “The police are on their way. They asked us to stay outside until they arrive.”

“That’s a joke right?” Barnaby asked with a humorless laugh. “Do they think we need their protection?”

“No,” Rock Bison sighed. “They don’t want us tampering with a crime scene.”

* * *

 

Tiger groaned as he gained consciousness. He wasn’t in pain, not really, he just had a bad taste in his mouth and was probably suffering from a hangover. He sat up and looked around the small, dark room in confusion. He wasn’t in his home. He wasn’t back in Oriental Town. He blinked slowly, his hand scratching his lower stomach. He picked at the small scab forming and suddenly everything came together.

Tiger stood up, the metal bed frame scraping the concrete floor. He stumbled as something caught around his ankle, keeping him from moving forward. He looked down, staring at the chain in anger. Who the fuck would chain him to the bed? Who the fuck even thought a chain would keep Wild Tiger attached to a bed?

Tiger twisted, pushing against the cheap frame of the bed. He kicked with all of his strength, without using his Hundred Power, bending the frame a little more with each kick. The frame snapped and Tiger yanked on the broken piece, deciding it could be useful.

He walked over to the door, the chain dragging along behind him. He tried the knob, it was locked. Without a pause, he pushed the piece of broken frame into the jamb of the door. He pushed against the door with his knee, using the metal to stab through the door.

At last the door splintered open and Tiger climbed through, the chain dragging behind him noisily as he stepped into a narrow hallway. He looked around cautiously, passing several unmarked doors identical to the one he had broken through.

There was a strange flashing of light at the end of the hall, and what sounded like voices. Tiger approached slowly his back pressed against the wall. He peered around the corner, realizing immediately that the light and sound were coming from several large television screens. The televisions were each playing separate highlight reels from HeroTV.  To the right were computer displays, and on every screen was Tiger himself at nearly every angle imaginable.

Tiger stepped into the dark room, his stomach twisting into nervous knots. Every inch of the wall was plastered with pictures. Barnaby in his suit. Barnaby at press conferences. Barnaby’s publicity shoots. Barnaby’s magazine spreads. Barnaby walking down the street. Barnaby eating at a café. Barnaby standing by the large windows of his second story. Barnaby sleeping.

“What the fuck…” Tiger hissed, realizing belatedly that his communicator was missing. He stepped closer to the wall, his hand trailing along the photos of himself. His eyes were gouged out of every single picture. Tiger swallowed uneasily and turned around, startled to discover a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

“Wild Tiger.” Richard Max wheezed, his voice muffled by the strange mask over his mouth. It looked more like a gasmask than anything and it gave Tiger the creeps. Richard gestured to a second chair beside his own. “Have a seat. Let’s begin your interview.”

Tiger shook his head and took a step back. “What do you want? What are you doing? Where are we?” Tiger’s hands balled into angry fists. “How dare, How **dare** you go into Barnaby’s house like that! Those pictures! It’s disgusting!”

“ **Don’t even speak his name!** ” Richard shouted, his voice nearly defeaning. The screens rolled white and the lights dimmed. His eyes flashed blue and Tiger cursed.

“You’re a NEXT.” Tiger realized.

“Yes. And I’m a better NEXT than you…” Richard muttered. “Yet you’re the one! You’re the one beside him!”

“This is about Barnaby?” Tiger asked. “You fucking shocked me and kidnapped me because I work with Barnaby?!?”

**“You’re so fucking ungrateful.”**  Richard snapped. **“Barnaby Brooks Jr. is the best Hero. And he deserves the best sidekick!”**

Tiger laughed nervously. Richard’s voice held an unusual power. The volume was unbearable and made Tiger’s head feel as if it might split open at any moment. “Barnaby and I both have the Hundred Power…” Tiger explained impatiently. “We were matched up because of that.”

**“I don’t want to hear it!”** Richard barked. **“Sit down and let us start the interview!”** The noise was agonizing. Tiger was forced down on his knees, his hands over his ears. Richard gestured once more to the empty chair and Tiger crawled forward, pulling himself into the chair uneasily. Richard smiled and pulled the video recorder from his lap, situating it on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Tiger said. “Let’s do this interview.”

“Why did you and Barnaby go out to dinner tonight, instead of coming to this interview?” Richard asked, aiming the recorder at Tiger.

“He told me he wanted to try an Asian restaurant.” Tiger answered, his fingers clutching the arm of the chair.

**“You didn’t care that you’d be late? You don’t care about being timely?”** Richard yelled.

Tiger flinched in his chair, feeling as if he was being crushed every time Richard spoke. “I didn’t think it would take that long… and then when I was leaving the station called. There was a NEXT attacking City Hall.”

“He carried you from the restaurant.” Richard breathed. “And then he kissed you.”

“W-w-w-w-well,” Tiger stammered.

“ **WHY DID HE FUCKING KISS YOU?”** Richard demanded.

Tiger was knocked backward, the chair splintering. The screens in the room exploded, sparks flying and spiraling to the floor. An emergency light flickered before casting the room in a sickly green glow. Tiger glowered at the other man, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth. Tiger pressed his hands against his bleeding ears as he climbed to his feet. “Listen, you freak. I don’t know what the fuck is going on in that sick fucking head of yours, but it’s ending right now.”

**“You aren’t in charge here.”** Richard stood up, charging toward Tiger.

Tiger’s eyes flashed blue and he landed a direct hit. To his horror the attack seemed to have no effect on Richard. Richard grabbed Tiger’s head in his large hands and opened his mouth in a scream.

The scream sent pure agony slicing through Tiger. The sound waves were so strong Tiger felt his heart skip a beat. He lost all ability to stand and was held up by Richard’s cruel grip on his hair. Richard screamed again and the wall behind Tiger crumbled, the entire building shaking. Tiger gasped, unable to breathe, and then Richard tossed him, throwing him against the row of broken computer screens.

Tiger coughed, spitting blood into the air. He rolled off of the desk and landed on the concrete floor. He laid facedown for a few moments, trying to regain his breath.  A photo fluttered down beside him and he picked it up, barely turning his head.

It was a photo taken a few weeks earlier. That day Barnaby and Tiger had stopped for lunch after a photoshoot. It was sunny and warm. They ate tacos in the park before the weather took a nasty turn. It started to rain heavily and they had to run for cover. The photo was blurred around the edges, clearly zoomed in. Tiger was looking down at his hands and Barnaby was staring at Tiger. Barnaby’s smile was beautiful. It was a smile Tiger wasn’t entirely sure he had ever seen. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Barnaby was looking at him with that smile.

“Are you dead, Wild Tiger?” Richard asked. He extended his foot, attempting to kick Tiger.

Tiger grabbed Richard’s foot, knocking him off of his feet. Richard collapsed onto the floor next to Tiger, his breath knocked out of him. Tiger rolled over, straddling Richard’s waist. He lifted his elbow, punching Richard with as much force as he could muster. Richard could only cough and try to cover his face as Tiger delivered blow after blow.

**“GET OFF OF ME!”** Richard snarled, punching Tiger in the throat.

Tiger was knocked backward, crashing into a pile of broken glass. Tiger hissed, pulling a large shard from his palm and tossing it back on the floor.  “You’re a real pain, Richard Max.”

“Not for much longer.” Richard huffed, climbing to his feet. He looked at Tiger and shook his head. “Barnaby doesn’t need two sidekicks.”

“I won’t let you near Bunny.” Tiger exclaimed, stumbling as he pulled himself back on his feet. “If you like him so much…” Tiger groaned as he pulled glass from his thigh. “You should realize this will only hurt him. He doesn’t need someone dangerous like you around him…”

“No. He doesn’t need **you**!” Richard shouted the last word, the force of his voice shocking Tiger like an electrical current. Tiger’s body shook and jerked and then he fell to the floor.

* * *

 

The power had been out for over two hours. Barnaby paced back in forth in his bedroom, his fingers constantly redialing Tiger’s number. He growled in frustration as Tiger’s voicemail message played and he cursed until the beep. “Hey, Tiger, it’s me. I don’t know where you are. I don’t know if you left on your own. I don’t know if you’re safe…” Barnaby paused and inhaled sharply. “Please call me back. Even if you don’t want to talk, just tell me I’m an asshole and you can hang up.”

Barnaby pushed the phone into his pocket and sank onto the edge of his bed. He buried his head in his hands and muttered to himself. “Come on, Tiger. Please…”

Barnaby held his breath, the hair on the back of his neck raising. He stood, tiptoeing toward the hallway. He could swear that he heard his front door open. Barnaby hurried back toward his table and blew out the candles. He stopped at the landing of the stairs and peered into the darkness blindly. There was another sound, like shuffling paper and Barnaby froze in place. “Who’s there?”

There was no response. Barnaby whipped his phone from his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He ran down the stairs, catching a glimpse of movement in the dining room. He ran around the table and, just as he realized the table was covered with photographs, Barnaby heard the front door click shut.

Barnaby dialed quickly, his fingers scrolling through his caller id sloppily. He pressed call and tapped his foot, looking around his house fearfully. “Keith…” Barnaby pressed his back against the wall of his dining room and sank down to the floor. “I need you to come to my house. Right now. No, I’m not okay… well.. No, I don’t need an ambulance… I… I’m calling the police next… no, he’s not here. Someone was in my house… I don’t know… there’s all these pictures… No, I don’t know, yes… Just come… Thank you, Keith…”

Barnaby hung up and instead of calling the police he tried Tiger’s number again. He pressed call and he held his phone in his hands nervously. The phone rang and then, in the kitchen on the counter, a phone lit up, playing Tiger’s silly little ringtone.


	2. Part II

“What the fuck are these?” Rock Bison, his wet hair combed back, exhaled, pushing the pictures across the table.

Curious, Dragon Kid leaned forward for a closer look and Fire Emblem covered her eyes. “No, no, honey, it’s not for you to look at.”

“I don’t understand.” Dragon Kid whispered. “Why don’t we call the police? We’re not detectives…”

Barnaby spun one of the pictures around, pushing it toward Dragon Kid. She looked down at the image of Tiger, bruised, bloody, and beaten. In silver marker, scrawled across the photo, was a message. _If you contact the police further, Wild Tiger is dead._   She cringed and closed her eyes.

“There’s so many.” Origami Cyclone said, his violet eyes scanning the table in shock. “Why would anyone do this? What is the point? Everyone loves Mr. Wild Tiger.” Origami Cyclone looked up at the other heroes. “At least everyone who knows him.”

“Whoever did is,” Rock Bison reasoned, his entire body shaking as he spoke. “They plan to kill him anyway.”

“Don’t say that.” Blue Rose snapped, slamming her hand against the table. She had seen enough. She pushed her chair back and stood, turning away from the grotesque photographs. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“What can we do?” Dragon Kid asked quietly. “They left clues, they intend for us to try and figure it out.”

“Well, I don’t know about you…” Fire Emblem groaned. “But these photos mean nothing to me. All I see here is that Tiger has been beaten badly.”

“Can I see them?” Dragon Kid asked nervously.

“You really shouldn’t.” Fire Emblem replied. “They’re graphic.”

“I electrocute people to earn points on a television show…” Dragon Kid retorted. “Let me see the pictures.” Fire Emblem raised their hands dismissively and scooted their chair back. Dragon Kid stepped forward and began to sort through the pictures slowly. She swallowed heavily, her stomach twisting into painful knots.

“Any clues, Nancy Drew?” Fire Emblem teased, crossing their arms over their chest.

“The first seven photographs were taken before the blackout. Four of them have malfunctioning electronics visible in the background.” Dragon Kid explained, pointing to the pictures. “The last eight are taken using heavy flash. And if you look right here,” Dragon Kid gestured with her finger. “You’ll see the televisions, the computers, everything is smashed.”

“Good work, Pao-Lin, but what does it mean?” Sky High asked, leaning over Dragon Kid’s shoulder.

“Some sort of electromagnetic pulse or interference, probably.” Origami Cyclone reasoned. “My guess is we’re dealing with a NEXT.”

“But why?” Barnaby asked suddenly. He looked around at the other heroes and laughed bitterly. “He is second to last in the point ranking… what’s the reason behind taking Tiger?”

“Whoever it was,” Rock Bison reminded Barnaby. “Is angry because Kotetsu didn’t show up somewhere. Where was he supposed to go? Who was he supposed to meet?”

The room grew silent for a long time before Dragon Kid spoke again. “Can we trace the source of the blackout?”

“I don’t see why not and I really don’t think it’d be a problem.” Sky High answered. “We should call Agnes. Her research skills are the best in the industry.”

“Maybe we should ask Cain Morris first.” Barnaby suggested. “I’m afraid of what Agnes might do. The last thing I want is for this to become an episode.”

“I think we’re missing something bigger here.” Blue Rose said, turning to rejoin the conversation. “Someone unlocked Barnaby’s door. Snuck into his house and left these pictures and Tiger’s phone. They don’t want the police involved either. To me it seems like they don’t actually want Tiger. This feels like a trap.”

“The reigning King of Heroes would make a pretty nice target.” Rock Bison nodded in agreement.

“But if they wanted Handsome, then why would they just leave? They were in his house. They had the opportunity…” Fire Emblem argued.

“We’re wasting time arguing.” Origami Cyclone barked. “I’m calling everyone I can think of. We have to find the source of the black out. And then we are going to crush whoever is on the other side of that lens.”

“Ooh, so forceful,” Fire Emblem growled smacking Origami Cyclone on the rear as he passed. “I like ‘em young and feisty.” Origami Cyclone’s eyes opened wide as he began to dial on his cell. “Well, maybe not that young…”

“I don’t know how you can joke at a time like this!” Blue Rose shouted, tears threatening to fall from her large, brown eyes.

“Oh, honey,” Fire Emblem sighed. “If I cried whenever I felt like it my makeup would be an absolute disaster. Now chin up. Want a fucking tissue?”

“I’m going to go to sleep.” Barnaby said as he stood. “I want to be woken up as soon as someone hears something.”

“Will do,” Rock Bison mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Pao-Lin, Karina,” Barnaby gestured to a door on their right. “There’s a guestroom. Gentlemen, everything in the fridge is fair game.”

“Thank you, and again, thank you,” Sky High called out, giving a friendly wave. “I have to admit we’re all starting to get a little hangry. Nathan, I mostly mean you.”

“Oh, whatever, Keith.” Fire Emblem muttered. “Stop making up words.”

Barnaby simply walked away from the commotion. He didn’t think he had the heart for it. Every single person in there was worried about Tiger, and every single person had a different way of showing it. Barnaby took the steps quickly, his left hand trailing along the banister.  He decided hiding in his room was for the best. He sat down and kicked off his shoes. _I’ll just take a little nap,_ Barnaby reasoned. _That way I’ll be fresh and ready for anything._

But as soon as Barnaby sank into his bed he felt a terrible aching in his abdomen. It was a stabbing pain and he doubled over with a silent cry. He curled into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. With his last remaining strength he pulled the blankets over his head and he began to cry.

* * *

 

Tiger came to in a bathtub. He scrambled out of the full tub, sloshing cold, dirty water over the sides and onto the floor. His clothes and hair were dripping, the water cascading down him. He looked down and lifted his soaked shirt, examining his body fretfully for any evidence of wrong doing. He appeared to be fine. Tiger exhaled shakily, looking around the bathroom in confusion.

The room was no bigger than a closet. A tub, toilet, sink and, oddly enough, a dinner tray with a laptop and a pistol. He ripped an orange Post It note from the side of the screen, _Go through the tabs._ Tiger hunched over the flimsy tray, swirling his fingers over the mousepad. The computer screen flashed to life and Tiger took an involuntary step backward. Google Maps was on the open tab. The directions were leading to his mother’s home in Oriental Town.

“Oh, fuck.” Tiger groaned, his shaking hand barely able to switch tabs. The next tab was from Oriental Town’s only newspaper, The Report. It was Kaede’s birth announcement. Tiger straightened up, turning around and kicking the tub with all his strength. He cursed and lashed out in every direction. He didn’t want to turn back around, but he had to.

Tiger switched to the third tab, his eyes narrowing as he realized that it was Richard Max on video chat. Richard smiled and, knowing he had the upper hand, relished the moment before he began to speak. “Kotetsu Kaburagi aka Wild Tiger.”

“What are you doing?” Tiger asked, his voice cracking. “There is no need to do anything to them…” Tiger dropped to his knees in front of the tray. “God, please, I will do anything…”

“I was hoping you would say that.” Richard explained with a pleasant smile. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the pistol on the tray beside the computer.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I want you to say a few things for me.”

“What do you want me to say?” Tiger asked without hesitation.

“First, tell the camera who you are.”

“My name is Wild Tiger.”

“But who are you really?”

“I’m Kaburagi Kotetsu.” Tiger whispered.

“Say you’ve been held hostage by a group of NEXT from Russia or someplace.” Richard instructed. “Make it convincing. Look around a bit. Come on, you can do it, you’re a television star.”

Tiger closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His amber eyes shot open and he looked around nervously. “I’m being held by a group of NEXT. They’re speaking in a language I don’t recognize…”

“Now, tell everyone how terrible of a hero you are.” Richard demanded, the lights behind him flickering. “Tell everyone how much better Barnaby deserves!”

“I’m… I….” Tiger took a deep breath. “I was never cut out for this hero business. I was never cut out to be B-Bun-aby’s partner…”

“Tell the camera,” Richard breathed excitedly. “Tell the camera that you’ve been given an option. You can watch your daughter die or you can shoot yourself in the head.”

Tiger sank onto the floor. He couldn’t process this anymore. He couldn’t handle the strain. His heart pounded in his throat, in his ears. He swallowed the sick rising in his throat and he pushed himself back into the view of the webcam.  “They say they will kill my daughter if I don’t cooperate. I have offered my full cooperation.”

“Remove your mask.” Richard instructed.

Tiger removed his mask.

“Do you have any last words?” Richard asked.

“Daddy loves you and I’m sorry, Ma.” Tiger wheezed, his body shaking. “Bunny… you weren’t-”

“Don’t talk to Barnaby!” Richard’s voice barked through the speakers. “Now, pick up the gun.” Tiger picked up the gun and calmly placed it against his temple. “Fire.”

Tiger turned slightly and without a second’s hesitation he fired. Blood splattered everywhere, a chunk of flesh flying backward. He collapsed onto the ground, the tray and laptop falling to the concrete floor with a clatter.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and it roused Sky High from his light sleep. He rubbed his face tiredly and stood, walking to Barnaby’s front door. He opened the door to find a bulky man with wild brown hair. The man smiled and offered his hand. Sky High shook the man’s hand politely, but remained solidly in the doorframe. “May I help you?”

“I need to speak with Barnaby Brooks, Jr.” the man squeaked.

“He’s sleeping, you’ll have to come back later, and call at another time.” Sky High instructed, smiling.  Sky High began to swing the door shut when the man pressed his foot in between the door and the frame.

“Wait…” the man hissed angrily. “It’s about the black out. I think Wild Tiger is in trouble.”

Sky High opened the door and, after looking around outside for suspicious characters, led the man inside. “My name is Richard Max. I’m a NEXT as well.”

“Uh, well,” Sky High fumbled unsurely. “The name’s Keith.” Richard smiled and began to walk toward the stairs. “Excuse me?” Sky High stopped him, a forced smile on his face. “I’ll have to ask you to wait in the living room.”

Rock Bison stirred in his chair, his eyes opening and settling on Richard. Richard smiled tightly and Rock Bison waved awkwardly before sitting up. He looked around the living room and wiped at the sleep in his eyes. “Who’re you?”

“My name is Richard Max.” Richard introduced himself halfheartedly. “I saw some very strange things tonight before the blackout.”

Within a few minutes each of the heroes were seated in Barnaby’s living room. They sat in a circle, waiting with baited breath for Richard’s information. “I was leaving the gym where I work. I train Olympic hopeful boxers. Well, I saw a group of bad-looking guys. And then I saw Wild Tiger. I could tell from where I was that he was scared. He went into one of the warehouses with the guys… I stood there for a minute, ‘cause it was so strange, and that’s when the citywide blackout happened.”

“What warehouse?” Rock Bison asked at the same time that Barnaby stood up and shouted. “Where?”

“The West Sternbild Wharf.” Richard answered.

“Ivan, call Cain back, I’m going now.” Barnaby instructed.

Origami Cyclone nodded his head. “Okay.”

“I’m going too.” Rock Bison added.

“We are all going.” Blue Rose snapped, gesturing with her hand.

“Where in the West Sternbild Wharf?” Barnaby pressed. “Which building? What did it look like?”

“It’s hard to explain…” Richard said sadly. The corners of his mouth twitched as he looked up at Barnaby. “But I can show you.”

“I will drive you.” Fire Emblem offered, knocking shoulders with Barnaby. “I’m the best, fastest driver and your head is already gone.”

“Thanks.” Barnaby answered, trying his best to stay calm. “I’m not waiting for anyone. As soon as I get there, I’m going in.”

“We don’t know how many there are…” Blue Rose argued. “That’s too dangerous. Wait for backup.”

“No, I’m not waiting.” Barnaby retorted, his green eyes narrowing. “Let’s go, Nathan.”

It was a half hour drive to the West Sternbild Wharf. Fire Emblem’s car roared into an empty parking lot before ten minutes had past. Barnaby unbuckled, glaring at Fire Emblem as they grabbed hold of his arm. “Wait, Handsome, just one more second…”

“What?” Barnaby groaned. “Let’s go.”

“This doesn’t sit right.” Fire Emblem growled. “Tiger isn’t an idiot…”

“I don’t care what else is in there…” Barnaby said firmly. “As long as Tiger’s in there.”

“I’m right behind you then.” Fire Emblem opened their door and their long legs swiveled from the seat. Barnaby and Tiger’s suits arrived a moment later and Barnaby suited up silently.

Barnaby waited impatiently as Rock Bison and Richard Max pulled beside Fire Emblem’s fancy car. Richard hopped out and jogged toward Barnaby, pointing to a small silver door. Barnaby and Richard ran together, Richard holding the door for Barnaby to enter.

“Antonio,” Fire Emblem called out, grabbing Rock Bison’s bicep tightly. “I want you to follow them. That guy, he stinks.”

“I agree.” Rock Bison said with a nod. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to check the other buildings.” Fire Emblem answered.

“What about the others?” Rock Bison asked quickly, pulling free from Fire Emblem’s grip.

“Keith’s the one who told me.” Fire Emblem explained. “He’ll warn the others.”

“Got it.” Rock Bison called over his shoulder, running full out toward the silver door after Barnaby.

“Be careful!” Fire Emblem yelled.

“Yeah, you too,” Rock Bison said as he disappeared into the dark warehouse.

When Rock Bison reached Barnaby and Richard they were in an empty storage unit. Inside, on the floor, was a laptop. Richard kneeled down, looking at the laptop suspiciously. “Should we see if there’s something on it?”

“Yeah,” Barnaby exhaled heavily. “They left it here for a reason.”

Richard fumbled with the laptop, gasping as a video hijacked the screen. It was dark and grainy but it was most definitely Tiger. Rock Bison stepped forward, and Barnaby kneeled for a better view. “Is this live? Is this a live feed or a video or what?”

“ _My name is Wild Tiger, Kaburagi Kotetsu_.” Tiger’s voice filled the empty room. It had a chilling effect and Barnaby and Rock Bison both shuddered. _“I’m being held by a group of NEXT. They’re speaking in a language I don’t recognize…”_

“What the fuck is this?” Rock Bison repeated, his voice low.

_“I was never cut out for this hero business. I was never cut out to be B-Bun-aby’s partner…They say they will kill my daughter if I don’t cooperate. I have offered my full cooperation.”_

The video Tiger removed his mask and Barnaby gasped.

_“Daddy loves you and I’m sorry, Ma… Bun-…”_

And then the Tiger on the screen blew his brains out.

There was a terrible choking noise behind Barnaby, but he couldn’t even move enough to look. Rock Bison sounded as if all of his air was being wrenched from his lungs. Rock Bison inhaled sharply and a few seconds of silence followed before a sob escaped his lips. Barnaby tried to focus on Rock Bison. Rock Bison was loud. Rock Bison had lost control.

 Barnaby ripped at his own heart, sealing it off like a tourniquet. Rock Bison was feeling the pain. Not him. Rock Bison was fighting for his next breath. Not him. Rock Bison had nearly collapsed against the wall of the storage unit. Not him. Rock Bison was cursing and breaking everything he could touch. Not him.

“Barnaby,” Richard said, placing his hand on Barnaby’s shoulder. “You’re bleeding.”

Barnaby looked up at Richard in confusion, his fingers slowly brushing over his face. He wiped at the blood, smearing it across the bottom of his nose and upper lip. The scarlet blood was bright against his pale fingers. “I’m going home.”

“Shouldn’t we investigate?” Richard suggested, shutting the laptop. “Those guys… they could still be here.”

“I quit.” Barnaby said, climbing to his feet. “I’m done being a hero.”

**“What?!?”** Richard screamed in a panic. **“You can’t stop being a hero!”**

The storage unit became like the inside of a vacuum. The intense volume of his voice sent a wave crashing over Rock Bison and Barnaby. The emergency light flickered as the glass covering cracked, spilling glass onto the floor. The two heroes exchanged looks as they staggered to regain their footing. Rock Bison shook his head, rolling his sleeves up.

“No,” Richard said, his eyes wide and fearful. He raised his hands peaceably and took a step back. “Barnaby… No…”

“What the fuck…” Rock Bison growled. “What’s your power? Tell us now.”

“Sound manipulation…” Richard explained, his eyes locked onto Barnaby. “Please… what do you mean? I’m just trying to help…”

“Antonio,” Barnaby breathed unevenly. “My suit has interference.”

**“NO!!!”** Richard roared, running at full speed toward Rock Bison. Rock Bison’s fist connected with Richard’s stomach, but Richard was unfazed. His voice blasted Rock Bison, throwing the hero through the thin wall of the storage unit.  Richard turned around to look at Barnaby, shaking his head. “Barnaby…”

“Who do you work for?” Barnaby demanded, his green eyes flashing blue. He engaged his suit, aiming at Richard. “Ouroboros? Who?”

“Barnaby, no, no, this is a mistake.” Richard explained desperately.

“ _Barnaby…”_ Sky High’s voice buzzed over the communicator. “ _There is something you have to see… It’s insane… I don’t even know how to explain it…_ ”

“ _It’s seriously fucked up_ ,” Fire Emblem added. “ _Antonio, get him out of there_.”

Barnaby looked down at Rock Bison unconscious on the floor and then at Richard Max. “Who are you?”

“I’m your new sidekick.” Richard answered softly, shrugging his shoulders as if the question had been a serious blow.

“No,” Barnaby breathed out heavily, his fist lifted threateningly. “No, you’re not.”

“I’m better than him.” Richard argued, stepping closer to Barnaby.

“Who?” Barnaby snapped. “ _Tiger_?”

“Yes **! I’m better than Tiger**!” Richard explained, banging his fist against his palm. The sheer force of his voice caused the room to tremble. Barnaby’s hair whipped around his face as the sound wave crashed over him.  “ **My power is better! My work ethic is better!”**

Barnaby jumped forward abruptly, his foot landing in the middle of Richard’s chest. Richard’s eyes narrowed in hurt and he grabbed Barnaby’s metal boot. He twisted Barnaby’s foot, knocking Barnaby onto his back. He looked down at Barnaby, anger twisting his lips into a snarl. **“Don’t be stupid, Barnaby. I love you!”**

“Let go of me.” Barnaby said, worry filling his voice. He kicked out, hitting Richard in the knee and toppling the man over. Barnaby jumped over Richard and lifted Rock Bison over his shoulder. “Get the fuck away from me…”

**“Don’t walk away from me, Barnaby!”** Richard roared, climbing to his feet.

“Guys,” Barnaby breathed into his communicator. “I need help.” Barnaby felt so small. Those words escaping his lips felt entirely unnatural. The only person who he allowed to see him vulnerable was Tiger… Barnaby snarled. Tiger. He lowered Rock Bison back to the floor and re-engaged his suit.

 “Don’t be stupid.” Richard pleaded. “I’m a hero.”

“Bullshit.” Barnaby spat. “You’re insane.”

**“I’m not insane!”** Richard shouted, the veins on his neck pulsing. **“I just want to be with you! I want to help you!”**

Barnaby wheezed for breath, the time ticking away on his screen. He had less than three minutes left. He struggled to stand, a strange ringing in his ears. “I only want one thing from you… Where is Tiger now?”

“I don’t know… You saw the video yourself… How would I know?”

“ _Good Luck Mode!”_

Barnaby launched himself forward, landing a roundhouse kick to Richard’s jaw. There was a loud pop and blood poured from Richard’s nose like a faucet. Barnaby didn’t hesitate. He used his knee, knocking the wind from Richard’s chest. His fist landed hard, cutting the sensitive skin above the man’s eye.

**“STOP!”**

The sheet metal walls shook and Barnaby was blown backward. He spun in the air, crashing through the far wall. He groaned, struggling to his feet as quickly as he could. His suit malfunctioned, the screen blurring and buzzing with interference.

“I don’t want to fight you, Barnaby,” Richard explained apologetically, stepping through the hole in the wall into the empty room where Barnaby had landed. “I love you.”

“I would rather die.” Barnaby spat. “Don’t say that to me ever again…”

Richard’s face rippled with different emotions, finally settling on pure rage. “If I can’t have you…”

“My ice may be cold,” Blue Rose huffed, climbing through the hole Barnaby had created. “But your crime has been put on hold.”

Richard stood frozen for only a moment before he let out a terrible scream. The ice cracked and rained down on the concrete like hail. He turned around, punching Blue Rose in the face before she could even react. “Stupid little bitch.”

Blue Rose crumpled to the ground unconscious. “Karina!” Barnaby shook his head angrily. “Heroes don’t hurt other heroes.”

“Please…” Richard replied with a humorless laugh. “I know you better than you-”

“Handsome,” Fire Emblem said, kicking the sharp edges of the metal down so they could step through. “Take Blue Rose and Rock Bison…”

**“Everyone needs to leave us the fuck alone!”** Richard roared. **“Leave us alone! He doesn’t need you!”**

“His power is sound manipulation…” Barnaby yelled as he struggled to remain on his feet. “My fucking head,” Fire Emblem groaned, blood spurting down their face. “You need to run, Barnaby… Run!”

Run. It was an odd order. He was a hero. He was _the_ Barnaby Brooks Jr. But all he wanted to do was run. He wanted to get away from Richard Max. He never wanted to see him or hear him or think of him ever again. It was a peculiar feeling, to feel so powerless.

And he did run. He grabbed Blue Rose and twisted the door open roughly. He ran down the hall and kneeled beside Rock Bison. “Antonio…” He slapped Rock Bison’s cheek roughly. “Wake up, Antonio…” Rock Bison’s eyes opened slowly and he stared up at Barnaby in confusion. “Can you run?”

“Yeah… I think so…” Rock Bison said, standing up as a burst of flames exploded down the hall. “Oh, shit… I’m coming…”

Barnaby didn’t wait. He ran as fast as he could, Blue Rose’s weight over his shoulder nothing more than pressure. His screen ticked down and he held his breath, running until he reached Fire Emblem’s car. He laid Blue Rose down, frowning as he looked around at all the station’s vehicles on scene.

One of the show’s medics rushed forward, taking Blue Rose from him and laying her down on a gurney. Another rushed over to him, but Barnaby shook them off. “I’m going back…” Barnaby exhaled shakily. “I forgot something.”

Barnaby walked past the little silver door and squeezed through the chained door of the building beside it. He jumped, startled to discover Sky High standing at the end of the long, narrow hall. “Keith… what’s going on, what’s here?”

“Barnaby, wait there…” Sky High instructed, lifting his hand in a halting gesture.

“Why?” Barnaby asked nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t know yet.” Sky High said softly.

Barnaby’s timer began counting down and he lunged forward as quickly as he could. He pushed against Sky High, who stood trying to bar him from the room to his right. “Let me see! What’s in there? Is it him?”

“Barnaby, we don’t know…” Sky High replied, grabbing Barnaby’s arms and dragging them down to his sides.

Dragon Kid was at the furthest end of the hall, her green eyes wide in terror. She looked down and Barnaby’s eyes followed. He realized in horror that he and Sky High were standing in blood. A trail was smeared from inside the room all the way to where Dragon Kid stood.

With one final push, Barnaby broke free of Sky High’s grip and rushed into the room. The bathroom was horrendous. Blood was everywhere, smeared and spread across the floor like someone had been fighting for their life. A clogged sink overflowed, sending blood and water rushing over a broken laptop and a wooden tray.

“Oh, God.” Barnaby whispered, thankful that the visor of his suit covered his face. “He’s really dead.”

“I don’t know if I should show you or not,” Sky High spoke softly, pressing Tiger’s mask into Barnaby’s suited palm. “But there’s a room down the hall. I think you should know about it.”

“Where does the trail lead?” Barnaby asked, careful to avoid stepping in the blood beneath his feet.

“Around the hall and outside.” Dragon Kid answered. “It went all the way to the water.”

The emergency lights flickered and Dragon Kid pressed against Sky High’s side. Sky High patted her head softly, leading the way to the room in question. Origami Cyclone stood inside, his back pressed against the wall. He looked at Barnaby apologetically before lowering his eyes.

Barnaby inhaled slowly and the timer blinked annoyingly, his Hundred Power had reached its end. “I had no idea.” Barnaby whispered, his hand trailing along the broken computer screens. Tiger had been in this room. Tiger had seen this. “I had no idea someone was watching me.” Barnaby turned and his stomach twisted into knots. He reached out slowly, lifting a picture of Tiger where Tiger’s eyes had been cut from the photo. “It was my fault.”

Origami Cyclone and Sky High looked at one another. “Oh, no…” Origami Cyclone said quickly. “There’s no way you could have known. This man is seriously ill… That has nothing to do with you, Barnaby…”

Barnaby snatched an unmolested photo from the floor. Tiger was a bit out of focus, but the photo was still beautiful. There were three specks of dried blood in the corner and he tried to brush them away with his thumb. The photo smeared slightly and he gasped, rolling the photo carefully in his hands. “Ivan, take this for me. Keep it safe.”

“Okay, yes, I will.” Origami Cyclone agreed with a nod.

“You should leave. You don’t need to be here. You need an hour to recharge anyway.” Sky High suggested. “I’m going to go help Nathan.”

“I’ll be fine.” Barnaby insisted. “Actually, I was coming for Pao-Lin anyway.”

“Huh? Me? Really?” Dragon Kid asked in surprise.

“Yes. That guy’s strong.” Barnaby cleared his throat, blinking away the tears hidden behind his suit. “He wasn’t trying to hurt me and I couldn’t do it.”

“Let’s hurry. The way these lights keep sputtering, Nathan might be in trouble.” Sky High interjected hurriedly.

They ran down the hall, squeezing through the narrow opening of the door. Origami Cyclone ran toward the waiting crew and the other three ran back into the building billowing with smoke.

* * *

 

“ _Moshi Moshi_.” Anju Kaburagi’s, Tiger’s mother, voice filled the headset.

“Oh, hey, Mrs. Kaburagi, it’s me, Antonio Lopez…” Rock Bison struggled to maintain an even tone as he spoke. “Did I wake you?”

“ _Antonio_ ,” Anju wheezed. “ _No… No… Tell me he’s okay…”_

“I’m sorry,” Rock Bison spoke with a great effort. “We don’t have a lot of information. I just wanted you to know, before… before you see it on the news.”

“ _Is… he….?_ ” The phone dropped onto the floor and Rock Bison heard a terrible cry.

“ _Hello? Hello? Who is this_?” Muramasa Kaburagi, Tiger’s elder brother, spoke anxiously, picking up the phone.

“It’s Antonio,” Rock Bison repeated. “Something happened.”

“ _Where is he_?” Muramasa asked without pause.

“We don’t know.”

“ _How do you not know_?”Muramasa demanded.

“I’m sorry…” Rock Bison breathed. “Kotetsu may be dead.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone and Rock Bison feared that Muramasa may have hung up. Finally he spoke again, his voice strained and low, “ _Call us as soon as you know anything_.”

“The moment I find out anything, I will call,” Rock Bison promised. “I’ve already spoken with the producers and Apollon. They’ve sworn not to air any footage or make any statements until you’ve been notified.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Muramasa muttered. “ _Thanks_.”

And then the line went dead.

* * *

 

The warehouse was collapsing. The structure had nearly been destroyed by the onslaught of massive sound waves and physical damage done by the heroes. The fire was out of control and crews were doing their best to keep it from spreading to the other buildings. News crews from every single other station in Sternbild circled by helicopter. It was a media circus as Richard Max and the heroes were forced out into the open, their battle raging on.

“You can’t beat me!” Richard Max gloated. “You’re not faster than the speed of sound.”

Barnaby, unable to use his Hundred Power, moved carefully, grabbing Dragon Kid and pulling her to the side. He turned her around to face him, kneeling down in front of her. “Pao-Lin, you’re young but you’re a hero. Hell, you’ve been doing this longer than I have…”

“Barnaby, what’s the matter?” Dragon Kid asked, looking up at Barnaby in confusion.

“He’s dangerous.” Barnaby explained quickly. “Karina is down, Ivan is sitting this one out, Antonio is almost finished, Nathan is vomiting and Keith keeps getting knocked out of the sky.”  Barnaby looked around cautiously before continuing. “You have to finish this.”

“Me?” Dragon Kid asked unsurely. “Why me?”

“He just said it himself. We aren’t fast enough.” Barnaby continued. “But you are. Nothing is faster than the speed of light.”

“But I’ve been trying. I haven’t been able to land anything…”

“That’s okay, that’s why we’re over here talking…” Barnaby assured her with smile. “I’m going to stall him. I want you to smoke him. Don’t hold back.”

“Okay, if you think you can stall him long enough…” Dragon Kid agreed.

“I’m going to grab him.” Barnaby said “And I won’t let go. My suit will protect me.”

There was a terrible shriek and Fire Emblem was thrown several yards into one of the news vans. Dragon Kid nodded her head and turned around, “Let’s go, Rookie.” She flipped her staff, whipping it back and forth expertly.

“Richard!” Barnaby called out, taking a step forward. He lifted his visor and raised his hands peaceably. “Let’s talk.”

“It’s past the point of talking now, Barnaby.” Richard fumed. “You’ve disappointed me.”

“Am I to blame?” Barnaby asked, taking another step forward. “You really surprised me today.”

“Stay back, Barnaby!” Sky High yelled in warning.

“It’s fine, Sky High,” Barnaby called out. “Richard is my friend. Richard’s not going to hurt me…”

Richard looked from Sky High to Barnaby in confusion. He lifted his hand, as if he might strike out, but Barnaby stepped forward, taking his hand in his for a handshake. “Let’s start again, I’m Barnaby Brooks, Jr.”

“Richard Max.” Richard wheezed, staring down at Barnaby’s hand in his. Richard looked up and smiled brightly and that is when Barnaby moved. He wrapped his arms and legs around Richard and twisted, pinning Richard’s arms tightly behind his back.

“Now, Dragon Kid!” Barnaby shouted.

Dragon Kid’s staff crackled, a stream of lightening coursing through the air. Richard opened his mouth to scream, but the lightening cut him off. His body convulsed and he shook violently, sending him and Barnaby to the ground.

“Again, Dragon Kid!”

Dragon Kid moved quickly, flipping her staff. “ **STO** -” The lightening sparked as it struck Richard. A few seconds later, Dragon Kid was thrown backward, the sound wave hitting her full force.

Richard groaned, unable to pull himself back on his feet. He tried to sit up, reaching out for Barnaby who lay unmoving, his suit completely fried. Richard growled, using Barnaby’s suit to pull himself to his knees. He rolled Barnaby over and ripped his helmet off. “ **You…”**

“ _Good luck mode!”_

“Huh?” Richard turned to the side in surprise. His eyes widened fearfully, his mouth opening to scream. But the sound never came. Black Tiger’s suit had grabbed Richard, yanking down on his jaw with so much force that it dislocated. Richard moaned, scrambling backward as Black Tiger lifted his arm.

Richard was caught in the net, held in place as Dragon Kid climbed to her feet once more. She walked slowly, dragging her bruised leg a little on the concrete. She tapped her staff against the leg of Barnaby’s suit, “You okay, Barnaby?”

“I’m alive.” Barnaby answered miserably, trapped in his dysfunctional suit.

“Richard Max,” Dragon Kid said swinging her staff back and forth. “I just want you to know, you’ll never be on our show. Not even as the villain.” She sent another bolt of electricity into Richard’s stomach and then another. She didn’t stop until Sky High stepped in, gently ushering her over to the medics.

Barnaby sat up, freeing himself from his heavy suit with a growl. He climbed to his feet, watching the police collect Richard with detachment. Nothing felt real. He obeyed as two medics pushed him back on a gurney. He couldn’t see the stars, too much smoke and dust choked the air.

“It’s over.” One of the medics said softly. It was meant to be a relief, but the words cut Barnaby like a knife. It was over. Tiger was gone.

“Who brought that suit?” Barnaby asked, nodding toward the Black Tiger suit. “Who’s idea?”

“Agnes’s.” The medic placed an oxygen mask over Barnaby’s nose and mouth and Barnaby inhaled the fresh air greedily. The door to the ambulance shut and the vehicle sped away.

* * *

 

“ _Hello_?” Muramasa’s anxious voice floated through the pay phone speaker.

“Where’s Ma?” Tiger puffed, gripping the sides of the booth for support. “Where’s Kaede? Is everyone alright?”

_“Kotetsu! Oh, my God! Kotetsu, where are you? Are you okay_?” Muramasa’s voice cracked with relief.

“Just shut up for a minute, Muramasa…” Tiger wheezed. “Is every… one…. Okay?”

“ _Yes, everyone is fine here. What’s going on? Are you hurt_?”

“You need to get out of the house…” Tiger instructed weakly, leaving bloody handprints on the glass of the booth. “He found her…”

“ _Who? Who found her_?” Muramasa asked. “ _Kotetsu, have you gone to the hospital? Have you called Antonio_?”

“Get out of that house… please…” Tiger pleaded. “I’m begging you… just get Kaede and Ma away from there…”

“ _Alright. I will_.” Muramasa agreed. “ _But I’m calling Antonio from my cell. Where are you?_ ”

“A payphone…” Kotetsu said, looking around the dark street. “I’m in Legend Park…”

“ _Stay there_.” Muramasa instructed. “ _Hold on… Someone is coming to help you_.”

“Yeah, Yeah…” Tiger muttered before hanging the phone on the cradle. He gasped in pain and pulled his hand more tightly against his chest. He pushed open the booth door with his foot and stumbled out, heading toward a park bench. He sat down and let his head fall backward against the seat. The night air was chilly against his wet skin, at least he hoped it wasn’t from blood loss alone, and he shivered.

He watched the thick clouds moving swiftly across the sky. How he wished he could see the stars. He swallowed slowly, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier as he struggled to stay awake.

“Mr. Wild Tiger!” Tiger was startled awake, Origami Cyclone’s face coming into view. “Oh, thank God! It is you! You’re alive!” Origami Cyclone wrapped his arms around Tiger, squeezing him tightly. Tiger groaned and Origami Cyclone apologized, taking a step back.

“I’m going with you in the ambulance.” Origami Cyclone assured Tiger, holding his hand as he was laid on a gurney. “I’ll be right here.”

“I need to talk to Bunny…” Tiger insisted, trying to sit up as the medics began hooking him up to an IV. “Wait, I need to talk to Bunny right now…”

“Not now,” Origami Cyclone said, frowning. “You have to go to the hospital first.”

“He’s in danger…” Tiger exclaimed, closing his eyes as the oxygen mask was placed on his face. “He’s being followed.”

“We know.” Origami Cyclone said. “We already caught him. Richard Max has been arrested.”

“Oh… good…” Tiger breathed before passing out.

* * *

 

“Wild Tiger is out of surgery…”

It was all Barnaby needed to hear. He yanked the IV from his arm and swung his legs over the hospital bed. The nurse rushed forward chastising Barnaby as he struggled to break past her. He smiled, exhaled and looked down at her pointedly, “Ma’am, I am going to see him now. I’m sorry I ripped out my IV, I know that’s a bad thing to do. But please let me go…”

“Mr. Brooks….” The nurse groaned before stepping to the side. “He’s in third floor recovery.”

“Thank you,” Barnaby said, throwing open the heavy door. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Barnaby ran down the hall, sliding in his socks as he rounded the corner. He pressed the elevator button, and being too anxious to wait, he took the stairs instead. He ran down three flights of stairs, speed walked past the nursing station and came to a halt outside of Tiger’s hospital room.

He raised his hand to knock, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. Was he awake? Could he talk? What was the extent of the damage? He swallowed a lump in his throat and rasped his knuckles loudly against the door three times. There was a long pause and then Tiger spoke, “Uh…. Come in….?” Barnaby opened the door, closing it behind him quietly. His hand lingered on the knob, the curtain drawn and blocking his view. “Umm, hello? Who is it?”

Panic began to rise in Barnaby’s throat. Richard Max would never have hurt Tiger if it wasn’t for him. Was Tiger angry? Had Tiger even been told the extent of it? The curtain was thrown open and Rock Bison came into view, his shoulders thrown out intimidatingly. His eyes softened when he saw Barnaby and he exhaled in relief, stepping to the side for Barnaby to pass. “Jesus, can’t you talk?”

“Sorry,” Barnaby apologized, walking around Rock Bison. His eyes moved slowly, fearfully, toward the bed.

The off-white blankets at the foot of the bed, the pumping circulation cuffs on Tiger’s calves. He lifted his eyes to the empty left hand, the golden ring gone. Barnaby swallowed, focusing on the heavily bandaged right arm. The blankets were pulled under Tiger’s  arms. The hospital gown Tiger wore was green and grey. In contrast, his own was blue and white.

Barnaby’s eyes roamed higher. His coloring was off. His beautiful toasty skin was unnaturally pallid. Even higher, a smile tugged across his lips. And then, those amber eyes that were locked on his, watching Barnaby intently. There was a thick bandage around his head, covering his shaggy, dark hair.  He looked tired and he looked worn down. But he was alive. And he was smiling. And he was beautiful.

“Bunny…” Tiger began, only to discover that Barnaby had started to cry. Tiger’s smile widened, his eyes glistening. He patted the bed with his left hand and gestured with a nod. “Come here, crybaby.”

Barnaby walked stiffly over to the bed. He looked down, he looked everywhere but at Tiger. Tiger lifted his left hand, gesticulating. Barnaby leaned in closer, his eyes closed in embarrassment. Tiger’s left arm wrapped around Barnaby and he pulled the younger man against him. Barnaby left his tears unchecked as he climbed onto the bed, lying sideways with his body pressed against Tiger’s. Tiger hooked his arm around Barnaby’s shoulders, playing with his hair softly.

They were silent until the nurse technician arrived to check Tiger’s vitals. The nurse tried to shoo Barnaby away but he refused, wrapping his arm around Tiger’s waist, mindful of his injured right arm. Tiger assured her that he was fine and the nurse left, Rock Bison following her, mentioning something about vending machines.

“I thought you were dead.” Barnaby said at last. “I saw you kill yourself.”

“There’s no way I would kill myself,” Tiger said simply. “Not when he had my Ma’s address. Not when he threatened my daughter. I couldn’t die before I made sure they were safe.”

“But I saw the video… How did you manage?” Barnaby asked quietly, drawing circles onto Tiger’s covered thigh.

“I took a risk.” Tiger breathed. “I tried to shoot my hand, but the angle was weird, I got my ear and about an inch of skull.”

“And then he threw you in the bay.”

“No, actually, I threw myself in.” Tiger laughed humorlessly. “I shot myself and laid on the floor. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t groan.... I was supposed to be dead. I laid there on the floor, bleeding everywhere because I thought he would come in. I planned on attacking him as soon as he tried to move my body. He never came. After an hour, I got up. I wrapped my missing fingers in my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding.”

“I didn’t want him to know I was alive. I broke the door down, hurt myself further and had to crawl down the hall. Then I jumped from the wharf.”

“Why? Why would you jump into the water?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head. “You’re lucky you didn’t drown or go into shock.”

“I could get away faster.” Tiger answered simply. “I crawled out about a mile down.”

“And walked to Legend Park?” Barnaby looked up at Tiger. “And called your mom instead of an ambulance…”

“That reminds me,” Tiger recollected. “I owe some homeless guy two quarters.”

“I’ll remind you later.” Barnaby promised. “You know, I have no idea how you survived. It doesn’t make sense.”

 “I told you. I couldn’t die yet.” Tiger laughed, letting his head fall back against the bed.

“Where’s your ring?” Barnaby asked, taking Tiger’s hand into his.

“In a bag somewhere,” Tiger answered. “They had to take it off for the surgery.”

“I’m sorry.” Barnaby whispered.

“Oh, it’s alright, I’ll get it back in a few hours.” Tiger replied.

“No, not the ring…” Barnaby groaned. “I’m sorry for me. I’m sorry for what I did.”

“And what are you sorry for?” Tiger asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as Barnaby sat up. Tiger suddenly felt unbearably cold as Barnaby pulled away.

“For kissing you.” Barnaby said. “I shouldn’t have been so selfish.”

“Bunny, I…”

“You don’t need to lie. You don’t need to say it was nothing. Because _that_ is the lie. It wasn’t _nothing_.” Barnaby blurted. “I have felt this way for so long. I can’t help it. And it’s not admiration, it’s not friendship, I know the difference… And I was selfish when I kissed you. I just threw my feelings out there and I can’t take them back now and I ruined everything… I just…”

Tiger’s lips pressed against Barnaby’s firmly. Barnaby’s eyes opened wide in surprise and then fluttered shut as he kissed Tiger back, his hand caressing Tiger’s cheek. Tiger pulled away, taking a deep breath. He looked at Barnaby and shook his head, “You should fucking apologize for never letting me finish a freaking sentence.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Barnaby apologized, his green eyes blinking innocently.

“Apology accepted.” Tiger groaned, settling back into the hospital bed. “Now let me talk for a minute, no interruptions, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

“Bunny, you haven’t ruined anything.” Tiger said softly. “You aren’t the only person here. I have feelings too. I have moments when I’m confused too…”

“I’m not confused…” Barnaby began.

Tiger smacked Barnaby on the top of his head. “Shaddap, kid and let the grown up speak.” Barnaby closed his mouth and Tiger nodded in approval. “Some days the only reason I get out of bed is to see you. I think about you all morning. And then, when I do see you, you act cold and cruel and disinterested…”

“I feel like I am walking on eggshells. I feel like I’m never good enough, but still I think of you and want to be near you. I’m not young and I don’t have my whole life ahead of me…”

Barnaby kissed Tiger gently, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. Tiger tried to speak but Barnaby shook his head, kissing harder and harder until both men were panting. Barnaby kissed all over Tiger’s face, his lips, his chin, his temples, his forehead, his nose.  He smiled down at Tiger, relishing the blush that crept across his cheeks.

“I was trying to talk to you, Bunny-chan,” Tiger chastised halfheartedly as Barnaby kissed his eyelids.

“Everything is harder with words.” Barnaby replied before kissing Tiger’s lips once more. “Let me _feel_ you and you can feel me.”

“We’re in a hospital!” Tiger complained. “I’m wounded!”

“Fine, we’ll compromise.” Barnaby suggested. “We can each say one thing, then we can share one kiss, over and over until we’ve said our piece.”

“That’s silly, I’m not doing that…” Tiger said, shaking his head. Barnaby smiled and kissed him tenderly.

“I ‘m sorry you’re in pain, because I am just so happy right now…” Barnaby kissed Tiger again. “Now back to you.”

“I wish you were nice to me all the time, not just some of the time.” Tiger said quietly. “I’m sensitive. I’m not proud of that, but I can’t change it.” Tiger leaned forward, kissing Barnaby in a way that made him dizzy.

“I wish I was nicer. I want to be nicer. Sometimes I say things I don’t mean and I immediately regret them. I feel like I’m sabotaging myself sometimes.” Barnaby admitted, pressing his lips against Tiger’s throat.

“I thought this was one-sided. I felt like a dirty old man.”

“I am jealous of all your friends. Even the mutual ones.”

“I’ve been wanting to have this conversation.”

“I really do masturbate thinking of you.”

“B-B-B-B-Bunny!” Tiger whined, covering his face with his left hand. “Focus.”

“I am focused. I’m being completely honest.” Barnaby reasoned. “You need to know. I want to fuck you. If you weren’t in pain, I would-”

“Shhhhhhh!” Tiger hissed, his face beet red. He covered Barnaby’s mouth with his hand, replacing it with his lips.

“I think it’s your turn.” Barnaby said, a victorious gleam in his eye.

“I have all of your trading cards at home.”

“What?” Barnaby laughed, shaking his head. “Does that count?”

“What? Why wouldn’t that count? Didn’t you just say we were counting masturbation?”

“What?!” Barnaby exclaimed, laughing happily. “No, No, you gotta uncover your face… You’re the one who said it…”

There was a knock on the door and Sky High and Blue Rose entered. Barnaby sat up but before he could pull away, Tiger’s hand wrapped around his. Tiger smiled handsomely, his eyes settling comfortably on Barnaby’s face. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

Barnaby leaned down and brushed his lips sensually against Tiger’s. “Okay,” he breathed. “I promise I won’t.”

* * *

 

“Well, I can wiggle my fingers now,” Tiger breathed, looking down at his yellowing hand resting on a pillow. “It hurts like a bitch though.”

“You’ve got thirty minutes before you can have another oxycodone.” Rock Bison called from the sofa.

“Nah, I don’t want to take that stuff anymore.” Tiger complained, flicking through channels rapidly with his left hand.

“You know, you could use the guide…” Barnaby suggested, taking the remote from Tiger. He pressed the menu button and handed Tiger the remote back. “See? Now you can actually know what’s on.”

“You tech savvy youngin’…” Tiger teased, winking playfully as Barnaby crawled onto the couch beside him.

Barnaby angled his body, pushing his left leg between the back of the couch and the cushions. He pulled Tiger against his chest, placing the pillow, and Tiger’s arm, on his right knee. Barnaby kissed the top of Tiger’s head, mindful of the wound on Tiger’s ear and back of the skull.

Rock Bison turned, peering around the arm of the couch at Barnaby. He made a face, pinching his nose in distaste. He gestured to Barnaby, sliding his finger against his throat and pointing at the younger man.

Barnaby smirked, placing another kiss on Tiger’s temple. He reached carefully around the older man, lifting the hem of his t-shirt and placing his palms against Tiger’s lower stomach. Tiger looked up, his amber eyes searching Barnaby’s.  His skin prickled as Barnaby’s warm hands rubbed small circles in his skin.

“Hey, Antonio,” Barnaby said, looking up at the hero with a smug expression. “Can you do me a favor? Tiger’s laying on me, I can’t get up…”

“Huh?” Rock Bison scratched his head and turned, staring at Barnaby with an irritated expression.

“Can you toss me that afghan blanket? I don’t want Tiger’s legs to get cold.”

“Hmm. Sure.” Rock Bison agreed, sitting up and grabbing the blanket from the back of his sofa. He walked over to Tiger and Barnaby, covering Tiger gently, avoiding his arm. “Need anything else while I’m up, Kotetsu?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Tiger said, flashing a tired smile. Rock Bison eyed Barnaby before sitting back down, settling back into the sofa and watching television.

Barnaby inhaled the scent of Tiger’s hair. It was a mild scent, minty and green smelling. He pressed his face against the back of Tiger’s neck, the scent growing muskier and heavier. Barnaby’s head swam; it was like he was drunk off Tiger. He kissed the back of Tiger’s neck, pushing the collar of his shirt aside before nipping gently. Tiger jumped, a surprised noise escaping his lips.

Rock Bison’s head turned to the side attentively, but he kept his eyes on the big screen TV. Barnaby couldn’t suppress the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He buried his face in Tiger’s neck, his hands dipping lower and lower until they reached the waistband of Tiger’s pajamas.

“W-w-w-w-what are you doing, Bun-ny?” Tiger whispered, his left hand pulling at his waistband in shock. “H-h-hey!”

Barnaby’s hand slid under the band, his palm resting against Tiger. Tiger’s body twitched and Barnaby pressed more firmly. “Do you not like it?”

“You’re bullying me, Bunny-chan,” Tiger whispered, looking up at Barnaby. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were quivering.

“You don’t hate it, though, do you?” Barnaby asked, a devilish gleam in his green eyes. His hand began to stroke Tiger. Tiger’s body melted against Barnaby’s and he looked down at his lap, watching the blanket shift with Barnaby’s movements.

“I don’t hate it.” Tiger breathed, his cheeks burning. Rock Bison fidgeted on the sofa and Tiger feared he would turn around and discover them. Tiger covered his face with his left hand, exhaling shakily.

With his free hand, Barnaby took Tiger’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He kissed Tiger’s hand before lowering it back to his lap. Barnaby pumped Tiger slowly, from the base to the tip. His thumb teased the head and came away sticky. Barnaby bit down on his lip, stifling the excited moan that threatened to escape. 

Tiger’s body began to tremble, his left hand pressing against Barnaby’s over the top of the blankets. Tiger’s eyes became heavy, his dark, thick lashes fluttering delicately. He bit down on his full bottom lip, sucking in a breath. Barnaby increased his speed and he groaned softly, his toes curling at the end of the sofa.

Rock Bison’s ears turned a startling pink. He turned slowly, his eyes meeting Barnaby’s. Barnaby smiled before looking back down at Tiger. He didn’t want to waste a single moment that he could be looking at Tiger. “Does it feel good, Tiger?”

“Uh huh.” Tiger muttered, nodding his head lazily. He reached up and cradled Barnaby’s face, pulling the younger man in for a kiss. He kissed Barnaby hungrily, moaning into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Barnaby groaned, moving his hand swiftly. Tiger’s body was hot against his and in his hand. Tiger felt feverish and he looked feverish. His head turned fitfully from side to side, his face red, his eyes hooded. He rocked his hips forward, unconsciously, thrusting into Barnaby’s hand.

“”B-Bun-ny.” Tiger stammered.

“Shhh… Tiger…” Barnaby said softly, his hand continuously pumping Tiger. “You have to be quiet.”

“Ah, shit, Bunny,” Tiger breathed, staring up at Barnaby. “I…I’m going to…” Barnaby huffed, squeezing Tiger gently as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Tiger curled into a ball, covering his head in embarrassment as Barnaby pulled his hand out from his pajamas. Barnaby kissed Tiger’s neck, nuzzling and whispering sweetly, “Hey, don’t hide… I want to see you…” Barnaby smiled brightly as Tiger looked up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tiger said.

“Good.” Barnaby replied, pushing his sticky, wet fingers into Tiger’s mouth. Tiger’s eyes opened wide in shock, the blush on his face deepening. Barnaby brought his other hand toward Tiger’s face, cradling it gently as Tiger was made to lick Barnaby’s fingers clean.

Rock Bison shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and another wave of embarrassment hit Tiger full force. He turned around, slapping haphazardly at Bunny. “Barnaby, you...!”

“Why are you hitting me?” Barnaby asked with a laugh.

“I wonder.” Rock Bison retorted with a snort.

“Ah! Bunny!” Tiger exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Barnaby apologized. “I just like seeing that lewd face of yours.”

“I hardly think I’m the lewd one!” Tiger snapped, sitting up.

“Oh, relax, Tiger,” Barnaby replied. “You shouldn’t get too excited, you’re still healing.”

* * *

 

The banner strung along the wall read, _Welcome back, Wild Tiger!_

Tiger paused at the door, his cheeks hot from the blood rush. He scratched at his chin, his other hand pulling his cap further down over his head, blocking his face. He cleared his throat as the room broke into applause. He eventually looked up and smiled, walking forward with great effort. “Wow, this is, wow, thanks everyone…”

“Thank you, and again, thank you!” Sky High beamed brightly. “You’ve truly been an inspiration to us all and we wanted to show some appreciation.”

“Aww, well,” Tiger mumbled, scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

“Don’t get a big head,” Rock Bison said with a sly grin. He reached forward and hugged Tiger tightly, his large frame nearly enveloping the smaller man. “He’s just calling you old.”

“I figured as much.” Tiger said with a shrug. The room, as a nameless, faceless entity, laughed and Tiger smiled embarrassedly.

“How’s your hand?” Dragon Kid asked, her wide, green eyes searching his fingers curiously.

“They’re fine.” Tiger said, wriggling his fingers in front of her face before ruffling her hair. “No rejection. The tissue is live and healthy.” Dragon Kid looked at him expectantly and he bent at the waist, whispering into her ear. “Go ahead, hit the hors d’oeuvres…  I won’t tell.”

“Hey! I wasn’t…” She began to protest.

Tiger shook Blue Rose’s hand gently as he moved down the line. She stared down at the floor, unable to look at him until he began to move away, her blue eyes following his movements. Tiger looked back at her and smiled and a blush spread across her cheeks. “Glad you’re back…”

“Thank you,” Tiger replied. “I’m glad to be back.”

“Oh, seriously!” Fire Emblem huffed impatiently. “Hurry up and give me a hug! Have I even heard a ‘thank you!’? I mean we _are_ the rescue team!”

“Wild Tiger, the hero with the disproportionate amount of being saved…” Rock Bison added with a chuckle.

“Technically,” Barnaby said, watching Tiger as he moved down the line of heroes. “He wasn’t even there when we arrived. We didn’t rescue him.”

Tiger leaned in slightly, pointing at Barnaby in gesture, “See! He’s absolutely right!” Tiger sobered as he stood in front of Origami Cyclone. Origami Cyclone smiled and bowed, in traditional style, and Tiger beamed from ear to ear. “Well, except for Origami Cyclone. He’s my hero.”

“Mr. Wild Tiger?” Origami Cyclone asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Everyone else was in the hospital.” Tiger said with a shrug. “And then you waltzed in and saved me.”

“Oh, no, no no… no, Mr. Wild, I…” Origami Cyclone could barely handle the praise. He bounced on his feet, his mouth twisting up at the corners. He looked up at Tiger with hungry, violet eyes. Tiger could recognize the craving in Origami Cyclone. He needed to feel accepted and talented and appreciated, and a hundred other things that Tiger himself had felt before. “I just went to the park.”

The _room_ laughed again. Tiger smiled politely before leaning in to Origami Cyclone, whispering into the young man’s ear, “You were my shining white knight.”

“T-thank you, Mr. Wild Tiger!” Origami Cyclone exclaimed, bowing again. “I will work hard to deserve such grand praise!” And then, Barnaby was the last man standing.

Tiger sighed as he found himself stopping in front of his young partner. He drank in every detail of Barnaby, from his combed back hair to the new, un-scuffed shoes he wore. Barnaby looked so damn presentable it hurt. The younger man smiled, and it nearly dazzled Tiger off his feet. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, what do we say to each other at an event like this?”

“I say, ‘I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.’ And then you say, ‘It was nothing, partner. Heroes face evil every day. It’s a risk we knowingly take.’” Barnaby reasoned, his green eyes searching Tiger’s face.

“I don’t really talk like that.” Tiger retorted.

“You’re actually pretty eloquent when you want to be.” Barnaby replied.

“Well, now that we have the awkward pleasantries over,” Tiger whispered. “You look very nice.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Barnaby breathed, closing the gap of space between them.

“I literally wear this every day, Bunny-chan…” Tiger grumbled.

“And you lit-er-ral-ly,” Barnaby spoke breathily, his lips brushing against Tiger’s ear before the older man backed away. Tiger frowned disapprovingly, readjusting his clothes and looking around the crowded room. “…look damn amazing every day.”

“Such a funny, funny Bunny.” Tiger growled, widening his eyes pointedly.

“I think I’m hilarious,” Barnaby admitted with a shrug. “But in complete seriousness,” Barnaby spoke aloud, smiling around the room. “Wild Tiger is loud and a hot head, but he’s compassionate and powerful. He has something in him, that I can’t describe, that is worth more than a dozen heroes. I couldn’t have a better partner, on or off screen, than Wild Tiger.”

“Ah, well, thank you,” Tiger said with a tight smile. “I feel the same about y-”

Barnaby kissed Tiger. In a room full of press, sponsors and co-workers, Barnaby cradled Tiger’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. It was amazing and passionate and for a moment Tiger thought he was seeing stars. Tiny, silvery lights flashed all around and it took Tiger several long moments to realize it was the flash of multiple cameras.

“B-B-B-B-B-B-Bunny!” Tiger stammered, his face and ears a startling shade of scarlet. He took a step back, staring at Barnaby with an equal mix of horror, betrayal and embarrassment. “What are you doing?!?!”

The room was bursting with outrage and excitement. The room was a whirling mess of confusion. The room was alive and sprouting fangs and gnarled fingers.  The room was spinning, and just when Tiger thought the room might overwhelm him, Barnaby took his hand in his. Barnaby looked down at Tiger and smiled softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “You’re my partner. The only one I want.”

“Why did you just do that, idiot?” Tiger groaned. “The sponsors! Hell, everyone is going to see that…”

“They’ll get over it.” Barnaby said with such finality that Tiger fell silent.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Alexander Lloyds hissed, looking from Barnaby to Tiger angrily.

“I’m showing the world the real Barnaby Brooks Jr.” Barnaby said calmly, looking at Tiger before addressing the room.

Tiger felt as if the next two hours were stuck on fast forward, with him thrust in the middle. Barnaby handled every question, every insult, every thing as it was hurled at them. Occasionally he would find himself nodding in agreement or shaking his head and muttering ‘no’. It felt surreal, and even though he was shocked, there was an undeniable exhilaration growing in the pit of his stomach. The event ended, and even though it was supposed to welcome him back, it had finished the Wild Tiger as they had all known him.

“Are you mad?” Barnaby asked, sitting in the back of the limo, squeezing his temples.

“Because we are probably fired?” Tiger asked. “Or because my Ma and my brother are going to choke on their breakfast?”

“So you are mad.” Barnaby sighed, rubbing his cheeks in frustration.

“I’m not mad,” Tiger said softly.

“Who would even think they’d get mad!?! I mean, look at Fire Emblem! Fire Emblem is transgender! How can they be mad at us? It doesn’t make sense! Isn’t it the same… area?” Barnaby continued, not even processing Tiger’s reply.

“I’m not mad.” Tiger repeated.

“It’s because we aren’t stereotypical. If we painted our nails and spoke with lisps no one would be surprised! I think it’s worse for guys like us. People think we are lying in wait to pounce or something… I’m sorry, Tiger, I just thought-”

Tiger shook his head and leaned forward in the seat. His lips were an inch from Barnaby’s when the seatbelt tugged against his chest, barring him from getting any closer. Tiger groaned and dropped his head in aggravation. “I’m not mad.”

Barnaby watched Tiger struggle for a moment before closing the distance, kissing Tiger gently. “Are you sure?”

“I thought it was sweet.” Tiger admitted and they kissed.

“I wanted to claim you.” Barnaby confessed and they kissed again. “I wanted the entire world to know.”

“Ah, Bunny-chan,” Tiger complained in embarrassment. “The things you say…”

“What about it?” Barnaby pressed.

“It’s embarrassing.” Tiger answered and they kissed once more.

“It’s because I really want you, every part of you,” Barnaby explained with a devilish grin. They kissed again, taking longer to break apart. “I want to be inside of you.”

“Ww-w-w-w-what?!?” Tiger cried out, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

“You blush and squirm and it just makes me that much harder.” Barnaby breathed, as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Tiger turned back toward Barnaby, looking up at the younger man with hooded eyes. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m almost forty.” Tiger muttered. “I’m not cute.”

“You’re wrong.” Barnaby argued, sliding across the back of the limo to the side Tiger sat on. They kissed more, Barnaby’s hands sliding up and down Tiger’s body.

“Hey, hey, hey, B-Bunny-chan,” Tiger exclaimed, shaking his head to clear it. “Wait. Let’s get home first.”

“Okay,” Barnaby agreed, his head dizzy.

“That means you are supposed to stop,” Tiger said with a laugh, pulling Barnaby’s wandering hands into his.

“Ah, sorry,” Barnaby sighed. “I can’t think.”

“We’re almost there…” Tiger said, peering out the darkly tinted windows of the limousine.

“God,” Barnaby groaned, biting Tiger’s neck gently. “You’re just so hot.”

“Shit,” Tiger growled impatiently, tapping his foot against the bottom of the car. “I’m too old for this…”

“You’re wrong.” Barnaby repeated slyly, his tongue darting across Tiger’s ear.

“Stop!” Tiger said, pushing Barnaby back against the seat. “Wait.”

“Fine, fine,” Barnaby said, innocently sitting back. He stared out the window for a few minutes before turning back to Tiger. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Tiger replied.

“How are you?” Barnaby asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Haah?” Tiger drawled in confusion. “I’m okay, and you?”

“I miss you.” Barnaby said with a playful frown.

“I miss you to-” Tiger began before narrowing his amber eyes. “No, you don’t! I’m right here…”

“But you’re too far away.”  Barnaby whined, adjusting his glasses and staring out of the window. Tiger reached out slowly and took Barnaby’s hand into his, their pinkie fingers intertwining. “That’s better, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tiger sighed, resting his head against Barnaby’s shoulder.

“Can I ask you for something?” Barnaby asked suddenly, his voice calm and measured.

“Uh, yeah, sure, what is it Bunny-chan?” Tiger asked in surprise.

“It’s important,” Barnaby continued.

“Can you take off that ring?”

Tiger looked down at his wedding band. He twirled the gold metal around his finger and inhaled sharply. It felt like forever before he shook his head, “I can’t, Barnaby, I’m sorry…”

Barnaby was silent for a moment before speaking, “I understand.”

Barnaby pressed his lips against Tiger’s, his cheeks flushed and his eyes downcast. Tiger clicked his tongue and looked out his window before speaking again, “This ring is more than just me and Tomoe. This ring stands for everything I believe in…”

“We’re supposed to kiss after each one…” Barnaby pointed out and Tiger nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

“My turn, then, I guess?” Tiger mumbled awkwardly. “I want you to call me Kotetsu.”

“Ko-tet-su…” Barnaby smiled around the syllables. He kissed Tiger happily, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth gently.  Barnaby smiled, leaning his head back against the seat lazily. “I guess I have a demand, and this time you can’t refuse…”

“Uh… what?” Tiger asked unsurely.

“I want to meet your mother.” Barnaby said simply. “I don’t mean introducing me as a coworker and friend. I mean the works.”

“Only if you promise to tell Kaede how awesome I really am…” Tiger bargained between kisses.

“She already knows.” Barnaby replied with a laugh. “She knows how great you are.”

“I actually doubt that very much…” Tiger muttered.

“The car has stopped, Kotetsu Kaburagi,” Barnaby said suddenly, his voice low and husky. “Are you prepared for what awaits upstairs?”

“W-w-whoa… you sound so sinister.” Tiger retorted, shaking his head.

“I have very impure intentions for you, Kotetsu.” Barnaby breathed as the driver opened the car door. Barnaby slid out, waiting for Tiger to follow, and wrapped his arm around Tiger’s slender waist.

“You’re a maniac.” Tiger whispered, jumping as Barnaby playfully pinched his bottom.

“Only for you,” Barnaby replied with a shrug.

“Thank you!” Tiger and Barnaby both called to the driver in unison. He smiled and waved, sliding back into the driver seat. They watched him pull away before turning and heading for Rock Bison’s front door.

In the short months since Richard Max’s arrest, Tiger and Barnaby had both been looking for new places to live. Neither felt safe in their own space that had been invaded in such an intimate way. Rock Bison had invited Tiger to stay, and without an invitation, Barnaby had temporarily made himself at home, caring for Tiger any way he was needed.

“Antonio?” Tiger called out unsurely. “Ya home?” Silence followed. “Hey! Stupid cow!!”

“He’s not here.” Barnaby said decisively.

Tiger and Barnaby looked at one another expectantly and then, suddenly, they were stripping each other’s clothes. Barnaby’s warm hands moved gently over Tiger’s tanned skin, but Tiger moved quickly, with forceful desperation. He popped the buttons off of Barnaby’s dress shirt. “We’re even now,” Tiger breathed, throwing the shirt aside.

“Nah,” Barnaby teased, tilting Tiger’s head back and nipping gently along his throat. “I’ve been suffering for over a year… I’ve wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to hear you say my name…” Barnaby licked Tiger’s ear

“B-Bunny!”

“Yes, just like that, Kotetsu…” Barnaby murmured, nuzzling against Tiger’s throat.

“Barnaby, you never let me finish…”

“I promise,” Barnaby interrupted with a smirk. “I will let you finish over and over again tonight.”

Barnaby hoisted Tiger into his arms and Tiger wrapped his limber, muscled legs around Barnaby’s waist. Tiger ran his hands through Barnaby’s long, blonde hair as they kissed. Barnaby pushed his tongue into Tiger’s mouth and Tiger groaned.

With a thud, Tiger was pressed against the door of the coat closet. His light, amber eyes were glassy and he smiled crookedly, his dark hair falling into his face. Barnaby cursed under his breath. It was almost too much to handle.

 Barnaby’s arm muscles flexed powerfully and he smiled. He carried Tiger over to the couch and lowered the older man to the cushions gently. He rolled him over abruptly, and pulled him over the arm of the sofa. He was careful not to hurt Tiger but he was purposefully blunt in his actions.

Tiger made a small noise as Barnaby hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his boxer briefs. He pulled his underwear down slowly, watching as the cool air caused Tiger’s skin to prickle. Barnaby blew out loudly, smacking both hands against Tiger’s bare bottom. He grabbed greedily, feeling the goosebumps against his fingertips.

“B-B-Bun-ny!” Tiger cried out in embarrassment, attempting to stand up. Barnaby softly placed his hand on the small of Tiger’s back, urging him back over the arm of the sofa. “Don’t do anything weird…”

_Weird_? Barnaby thought, a smile tugging his lips. Barnaby kneeled and knocked Tiger’s legs apart gently. His pale hands roamed up and down Tiger’s warm, brown thighs. He inhaled shakily, watching Tiger’s legs quiver beneath his touch. And then he licked his lips, his hands gripping Tiger’s hips and holding them in place against the couch.

His tongue pressed against Tiger’s opening and a moan escaped the older man’s lips. Tiger grunted, covering his face with his hands and burying it in the cushion of the couch. His legs trembled as Barnaby continued, his fat, pink tongue sliding against and inside of him.

Tiger muttered inaudibly, gasping as Barnaby’s left hand smacked against his bottom. Barnaby’s tongue continued, his left hand rotating between pushing a finger inside and spanking Tiger’s ass. Tiger groaned, his legs spreading further and further apart until Barnaby was the only thing holding him up. Sticky wet dripped down the side of the couch and down Tiger’s legs, and he hadn’t even orgasmed yet.

Barnaby cursed lowly, and leaned back on his knees. He turned Tiger around, supporting him against the side of the couch. He looked up at Tiger, his green eyes sparkling with desire. Barnaby’s hand reached between his legs and he pulled himself free of his boxers.

Tiger’s flush deepened, his amber eyes fixated on Barnaby’s hand. Barnaby stroked himself expertly, his fingers teasing the tip before sliding tightly down to the bottom of the shaft. A bit of precum bubbled from the glans and Barnaby bit down on his lip, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them again.

He didn’t want to miss a moment. He didn’t want to waste Tiger, in the flesh and blood, standing right in front of him. Tiger was dripping, Tiger’s face was pink and hot, his breathing uneven.  Tiger was ready.

Barnaby was about to roll onto his feet when suddenly Tiger pounced. He dropped from the arm of the sofa, his amber eyes narrowed. His hand melted over Barnaby’s, following the movement delicately. And then he took over, he grabbed Barnaby’s hand with his free hand, sucking the fingers in his mouth.

Barnaby groaned, sinking back down to the floor in defeat. He grunted, biting down on his lip as Tiger began to kiss his chest. Tiger’s kisses were soft and light, and then they became more intense until he was leaving love marks across Barnaby’s skin.

With a moan, Barnaby rolled Tiger onto his back, catching his head with his hand before it touched the floor. The wood was cold against Tiger’s bare skin and he shivered. Barnaby smiled and rubbed his palms across Tiger’ naked body in a warming motion. “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask every time, Bunny-chan.” Tiger whined, covering his mouth with his hand.

“But I _do_ have to ask…” Barnaby pressed, his fingers tickling Tiger’s stomach. Barnaby’s knees pressed against Tiger’s thighs and he lifted Tiger’s legs, resting them on top of his own. “I wanna hear you say it, Kotetsu…”

“Agh, you b-bully!” Tiger growled. “Yes, yes, yes, Bun-ny…”

“Thank you,” Barnaby said softly, reaching his hand between them. He stroked himself quickly before pressing against Tiger’s entrance. He pushed inside and Tiger groaned, his toes curling. Barnaby rocked forward, his body smacking loudly against Tiger’s ass. He thrust slow and deep, hooking his arms around Tiger’s legs.

Tiger moaned, his hands gripping uselessly at the wooden floor beneath him. His hands left prints as he clawed desperately, muttering unintelligibly the entire time. Barnaby leaned forward, his hips never slowing, and kissed Tiger. He pumped into the older man, his stomach melting comfortably as Tiger began to make a new sound, a stronger sound.

Tiger bit down on his lip, cursing and wrapping his arms around Barnaby’s neck. Barnaby’s arms flexed and he lifted Tiger from the floor, holding him up in a sitting position. “Is that the spot?”

“Oh, shit, right there…” Tiger panted, bouncing up and down on Barnaby. “Don’t stop.”

“Kotetsu.... fuck…” Barnaby muttered, his green eyes flashing blue.

Tiger looked at Barnaby in surprise for a moment before nodding, placing several sloppy kisses on Barnaby’s mouth. Tiger’s amber eyes flashed blue and his arms tightened around Barnaby’s neck. His body quivered slightly, every toned muscle flexing beautifully as he moved.

Barnaby’s speed increased, his fervor nearly sending them onto the floor. He bit down on Tiger’s shoulder, kissing and sucking until he left visible marks. Tiger healed fast, they never lasted, but while he could, he wanted to see them.

Tiger stiffened, his body becoming rigid. His moans were spaced out and small. They grew quieter and quieter until Barnaby adjusted positions and Tiger trembled. He muttered incoherently, his blue eyes open but unseeing. “Bar-na-by…” Tiger orgasmed, his muscles clenching so tightly that Barnaby thought he might not be able to breathe. Barnaby grunted loudly and a moment later he orgasmed deep inside of Tiger.

Tiger sank back onto the floor with a sigh and Barnaby pulled out slowly. A thick stream of Barnaby’s cum dripped out of Tiger onto the floor. Barnaby groaned and pushed two fingers into Tiger’s hole. “Another round?”

“What?!?” Tiger gasped. “I’m not a young kid anymore.”

“Oh, come on,” Barnaby breathed, spreading his fingers teasingly.

“ _Bonjour Heroes!”_

Agnes’s voice flowed into the room over the communicator. Tiger jumped and Barnaby pulled away reluctantly. “Why are you calling us? We were sorta fired earlier…”

“ _Don’t be ridiculous_.” Agnes said with a huff through the communicator. “ _The first superhero duo_ couple _! Just imagine the ratings!”_

“Ratings?” Barnaby said slowly as the information began to register.

“ _Especially with young, female viewers_ …”

“Hey, at least we aren’t fired.” Tiger said, his blue eyes fading to amber.

“Agnes,” Barnaby said with a sigh. “That’s great news… but we’re gonna have to call you back…”

“ _Wait! There’s a group of high powered NEXT-”_

Barnaby turned off the communicator and crawled forward, lying alongside Tiger. He laid his head down on Tiger’s chest, exhaling softly as Tiger’s fingers combed through his hair. “We can’t go anywhere tonight,” Barnaby reasoned, wrapping his strong arm around Tiger affectionately.

“Agreed.”

“Wanna sleep?” Barnaby asked, looking up at Tiger curiously.

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Tiger replied, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Barnaby asked.

“It’s embarrassing.” Tiger said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, come on…” Barnaby urged.

“Okay, okay, I was just wondering if you still, you know, do _that_ …?”

“That? What?” Barnaby shook his head in confusion before realizing what Tiger meant. “Do I masturbate…? I don’t do it four times a day anymore,” Barnaby admitted with a laugh. “But I still think about you.”

“Ah, God, it’s more embarrassing than I thought it would be…” Tiger mumbled, covering his face with his hands. Barnaby gently removed Tiger’s hands and kissed his face.

“Now, my turn.”

“Hey, we weren’t playing!” Tiger protested.

“We’re always playing and it’s my turn.” Barnaby said simply.

“Fine, Bunny-chan.” Tiger gave in with a soft laugh. “I’ll let you have your way, spoiled child.”

“I’m in love with you, Kotetsu,” Barnaby said breathlessly, but before Tiger could respond Barnaby pressed his lips against Tiger’s. He kissed him forcefully but it was still pleasant and it made their heads feel light and airy.

“Barnaby, I-”

 “You don’t need to say anything back. In fact, I’d rather you not, until you can say it back…”

“Fucking let me finish, idiot!” Tiger yelled, sitting up and bopping his fist against the top of Barnaby’s head. “Now the mood is ruined, it’s your fault… Don’t blame me later when all you remember of tonight is me smacking your stupid head off!”

Barnaby sat quietly, his head bowed slightly and his hands in his lap. He looked at Tiger apologetically and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Agh!” Tiger groaned, pulling Barnaby’s sideburn hair gently.  Tiger pulled his knees to his chest and sighed, scratching his head nervously. “Okay, let’s both forget my outburst just now. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Barnaby, I love you too.” Tiger admitted, his amber eyes meeting Barnaby’s pointedly. “I, I’m… I’m in love with you…”

“Wow…” Barnaby’s voice was tight, his eyes watering threateningly as he fought the tears. He looked down at Tiger’s wedding band and took his hand in his. “That’s more than I… I…”

“Come here, crybaby.” Tiger said gently, pulling Barnaby’s body against his. “And don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t.” Barnaby agreed, kissing Tiger’s face lovingly. “This is the only place I want to be.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
